La Vengeance Le meilleur des plats
by LokiDottir-Lecter
Summary: Cela fait 4 longues années que Loki se fait torturé et abusé par ses gardes. Puni de cent ans de tortures pour ses crimes envers Midgard. Mais Loki prépare sa vengeance, envers tous. Ils les ferra plié et ils se mettrons à genoux devant lui. Mais on n'humilie pas le Dieu du Chaos sans conséquences. (Loki x Tony, Steve x Rogers, Clint x Natasha.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde, c'est ma première fiction donc soyez indulgeant, c'est un yaoi donc homophobes au revoir!

Par contre, c'est pas une fiction guimauve car j'aime pas quand on vois Loki comme une chose fragille. Mais je vous laisse lire en ésperant que ça vous plaira. :)

 **Prologue.**

Quatre ans. Quatre longues années que Loki est enfermé dans une grotte éloigné du Palais. Quatre ans de tortures quotidiennes. Quatre ans à servire de jouet pour le temps libre des gardes. Et il doit encore tenir 96 ans comme ça. Mais Loki à un plan pour sortir de sa cellule, il suffit juste d'attendre le bon moment. Nourris deux fois par jour, du pain sec et un verre d'eau, Loki maigris de plus en plus mais ne dors pas. Il prépare son plan. Se qui n'est pas pour l'embellir. Mais le Dieu du Mensonge se fiche pas mal de son état. Au matin, il sera libre. Et il les tuera tous, il les ferra plié, il les mettra à genoux, tous...


	2. Chapter 2

Le Prologue etant un peu court, voici le prmier chapitre :

 **Chapitre 1.**

La porte s'ouvre sur un gardien qui apporte son diner à Loki en ricanant et le Dieu lève la tête avec un sourire moqueur en coin.

\- "Pourquoi tu rigole, toi?!" demande le garde.

-" Je rigole parce que tu vas bientot mourir..." dit Loki en souriant pleinement.

-" La prochaine fois que tu ment, tache d'être convaincant, crevure! Tu peux rien faire! T'as même ta magie bloquée." ricana le garde.

Loki, indiferrent au parole de l'Ase, se leva et s'approcha le plus possible de lui avec la longueur que les chaines lui permettait d'avancé.

-" Tu crois que je n'ai plus de magie? Parce que j'ai un stupide collier?" Loki ris, d'un rire froid et fou. " Mais regarde, Asgardien... Regarde se que je suis quand je ne me sert pas de ma magie..."

Le Dieu du Mensonges devint petit à petit bleu avec de magnifiques marques claniques ainsi que de petites cornes percaient son front. L'Aesir blanchis et voulu reculez mais Loki l'attrappa, les chaines cassées par le gel au sol ainsi que le collier à cose de la trop grande charge de magie libéré.

-" Vois tu, garde, quand on ment, on me crois... c'est quand je dis la vérité que personne ne donne fois à mes paroles... Tu sais pourquoi?" Le Jotun mis le garde par terre, en continuant de le brulé au bras, au jambes, au ventre. " Car mes mensonges sont comme du miel, sucré et plaisant... mais la vérité est comme un feu qui vous brule... la vérité fait toujours... mal."

En disant cela, Loki forma une pointe de glace sur son avant bras et transperça le garde avec. Il se releva et le regarda avec dégout tout en prenant le poignard de l'Ase.

-"C'est parce que je n'ai pas assez de temps... sinon j'aurais jouez avec toi comme tu as abusé de moi."

Loki sortis et tua l'autre garde, un peu plus loin, à coup de couteau. Il lui pris également sa dague et se fit apparaitre des vetements, tout droit sortis de sa garde robe. Il sortis de sa prison, un sourire fou au lèvres et partis vers les montagnes. Il devais d'abord allez chercher ses enfants... Puis, il irait à Jotunheim, ensuite, il irais voir Thanos et l'Autre, il irait sur Midgard et y attirera son "frère" et asservira la noblesse d'Asgard. Les seuls vrai fourbes d'Asgard.


	3. Chapter 3

A partir de maintenant, les chapitres seront plus long, je me rend compte que je ne les fait pas assez grand...

 **Chapitre 2.**

Arriver dans la plus haute des montagnes, Loki vis petit à petit apparaitre la masse imposante et sombre de son fils. Retenu par un fin fil passant et repassant entre ses jambes, sur son torse et son cou, et une épée dans sa bouche, transpercant le haut du museaux. Une aura noir se déguagea du Prince Jotun. il courru jusqu'à son fils qui le reconnu et qui se coucha par terre pour renifler sa seule famille.

-"Fenrir... mon fils, tu m'as tellement manqué."

-"Toi aussi maman... Mais... peut tu m'enlevez cette épée. Je l'ai depuis longtemps et elle fait vraiment mal..."

Loki acceda à la demande de son fils et retira l'épée et puis, il soigna le museau du loup géant qui le lécha quand il eu fini. Le Dieu s'attaqua ensuite au ruban et le fis gelée et le cassa. Son fils libéré, il s'assis en le voyant courir et quand se dernier revint il lui promis.

-"On se vengera Fenrir... Je te le promet. Mais allons chercher ton frère dans les écuries d'Asgard et ensuite, nous irons sur Jotunheim. Puis sur Midgard pour allez chercher Jor."

-" Oui, maman!"

Loki se leva et le loup se coucha près de lui dans un ordre implicite de monter sur son dos, se que le jotun fit et Fenrir bondis et courru le plus vite qu'il pus.

Il s'arrêta dans les prés du palais et Loki descendis de son dos.

-"Tu fais la diversion Fenrir? Et quand je crie ton nom, tu nous rejoins, Sleipnir et moi."

-"Oui maman!"

L'énorme loup noir se mit à courir en hurlant et aboyant à tout va pour attirer les gardes. Et Loki utilisa un sort de brouillage sur lui ainsi que son apparence d'Ase, personne ne le verrais. Quand il fut dans les écuries, il se dirigea vers le plus grand box et à l'interieur se trouvais un immense cheval noir au yeux verts sintillant et à huit pattes.

-"Slei... tu es prêt à partir?"

-"Oui. Je t'attendais maman."

Le Dieu ouvris le box mais un palefrenier passais par là et alerta la garde, qui courais déjà après le loup, que le cheval s'enfuiais. Loki monta sur le dos de son fils ainé et ils partirent.

-"FENRIR!" Cria Loki une fois dehors.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Fenrir arrivais à la auteur du loup en échappant sans problème au garde.

-"Slei' Il faut aller sur Jotunheim..."

Le cheval acceléra sa course et son frère attrappa le bout de sa queue pour être du voyage. En une seconde, il passèrent d'Asgard à sur les branches d'Ygdrasil pour ensuite se retrouver au pays des géants des Galces et à se moment, le cheval ralentis. Aucunement essouflé. Il continuerent leur route au pas jusqu'au palais où Loki descendis du dos du cheval pour entrer, suivi de ses enfants. Mais, cette fois ci, à la place de Laufey se tenais un autre géant, plus fin mais robuste avec de long cheveux noirs.

\- "Que veux tu, Asgardien, Encore faire couller le sang?"

-" Je ne suis pas Thor. repondis Loki. Et... je ne suis pas un Ase. Je suis venu pour vous voir."

-" Que veux tu?"

\- "Ma vengeance... Contre Odin... contre Asgard... Contre les autres mondes."

-"Je le reconnais! dit un géant. Tu étais là, avec Thor! Tu as combattu à ses cotés! Et quand je t'ai toucher, tu es devenu bleu également! "

-" Et puis, je t'ai fait tomber sur une corniche plus bas. Je m'en souviens."

\- "Qui es tu?! demanda l'actuel roi."

\- "C'est à vous de ma le dire... Mais à se que je sais... En plus de la cassettte, odin vous a volez autre chose, non? Dans le temple... un... bébé, peut-être? Trop petit mais remplis de magie..."

Le Géant, hors de lui se leva et l'attrappa à la gorge pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles et au contact de ses mains,la peau de Loki vira au bleu et celui ci, souriant entre ces mains retint ses enfant d'attaquer. Le Jotun le lacha sous la surprise et Loki se transforma entièrement.

-" Non! C'est impossible... Loptr... c'est toi... Tu... on pensais qu'Odin t'avais tué!"

\- "Ouais... bah non. En fait, il m'a enlever pour m'utiliser plus tard, pour faire des alliances, un vulgaire outil."

-"Nous t'aiderons mon fils... Mais sans la cassette, nous ne serons pas des plus..."

-"J'ai la cassette" le coupa Loki." Je suis lié à elle. Je n'ai qu'a l'appellée pour qu'elle vienne à moi"

Le géant fit apparraitre un sourire cruel et calculateur sur ses lèvres, Odin allait payer pour lui avoir volez son enfant et la cassette de l'hiver.

-"Dans se cas... Odin payera."

Il sera la main de son fils pour les lié et loki eu un sourire de prédateur avec sa dentition pointue.

-"Magnifique... Mais je vais devoir vous laissez... J'ai un compter à regler avec les chitauris..."

Il fit apparaitre la cassette, qu'il avais mis dans une faille temporelle, et la remis à Farbauti. Il se retourna et partis, son sourire toujours au lèvres, sur le dos de Sleipnir qui repartis sur les branches d'Yggdrasil et après quelques minutes de recherce les trouva sur une planète abandonnée mais qui donnais l'impression d'une ruche. Il atteris sur le haut de la ruche.

-" L'AUUUTTRREEE!" hurla le Jotun. " Amenez le ici!" hurla le Dieu au larves qui servais à l'alien de serviteur. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Autre arriva et un sourire apparus sur sa face blanche et cachée par une capuche.

\- "Loki... Tu es revenu... Notre hospitalité te manquais donc.."

-" Tais toi! Quand tu apprendra que je suis plus puissant conscentant que torturé et manipulé, tu ne ricanera plus autant."

L'Autre ricana et leva une main vers lui pour entrer dans son esprit mais il heurta un mur. Pour plus d'impact il plongea dans les yeux du Jotun mais sombra dans un lac verts poison, rempli de haine, de puissance, de follie et de vengeance.

-"Tu es devenu puissant..." palit l'Autre.

-"Mais je l'ai toujours été..." ricana le sorcier. " Tu pensais juste que si je t'étais asservi tu te servirais de moi comme tu voulais..." lui murmura un clone, d'une voie douceureuse, à l'oerille.

-"Je pourrais faire imploser cette planète..." susurra un autre clone à son autre oreille.

-"Mais je ne suis pas ici pour cela." repris le vrai Loki." Je veux me venger d'Odin et le voir à mes pied. Et voir Midgard à mes pied. Mais à ma manière cette fois..."

-"Que propose tu?" demanda l'extraterrestre en regardant le loup tourné autour d'eux, menacant, grognant.

-" Une alliance, evidemment."

-"Et si je n'accepte pas?"

-"Je fais sauté ta planète et j'anéantis ta race." souris le Dieu du chaos.

-"Je n'ai donc pas le choix."

-"En fait.. Tu as le choix... sans vraiment l'avoir. Mais je peut te dire que si j'arrive sur le trone d'Asgard, tu sera recompenser..."

-"Je n'ai que faire de ton or!"

-"Je le sais... mais qui à parler d'or? " souris le jotun quand l'Autre eu un mouvement de reculant alors que Fenrir se rapprochais. " C'est la prosperation de ta race sous mon reigne ou la disparition de ta race et ton existence de ma main."

-" J'accepte... Mais Thanos..."

-" Ah! Oui. Amenne moi à lui!" Exigea imperieusement Loki.

L'Autre s'approcha prenant garde aux deux bêtes et les transporta sur le caillou de Thanos qui ne deigna même pas leur apporter un coup d'oeil.

-" Il essaye de gagner les faveur de sa reine... La mort..." explique le chef des Chitauris.

-" La... Mort?!" demanda Loki.

-" Oui.. La Reine de Helheim."

L'aura de Loki devint soudainement noir et il grandis d'une quarantaine de centimètres sous les yeux de l'Autre, ainsi que ses cornes qui devinrent plus grandes et imposantes.

-" THANOS!" hurla-t-il.

Le Titan sortis de sa transe et regarda le Dieu avec haine.

-"Comment ose tu m'interrompre! Mesérable! Je vais te reduire en..."

-" FERME LA! PLUS JAMAIS TU NE COURTISE MA FILLE! SI J'APPREND QUE TU ESSYE DE L'APPROCHER JE TE CASTRE!"

-" De quoi parle se miséreux, Autre?"

-" DE LA REINE DE HELHEIM SOMBRE ABRUTIS! DE MA FILLE! MON **UNIQUE** FILLE!" le Jotun en colère se rapprocha du titan pour être à sa auteur. " C'est donc TOI qui la hercelle en lui envoyant des ames?!" il appuya son doigt sur la poitrine du titan. " TOI! QUI M'AS TORTURER ET PERSECUTER?! SAIS TU QU'IL FAUT LE CONSENTEMENT DE LA MERE POUR COURTISER UNE FILLE ET LA MARIER?!"

-" Tu... es la mère de Ma Dame La Mort?"

-" OUI SOMBRE IMBECILE ET SI TU L'APPROCHE, JE T'OUVRE DU CRANE AU NOMBRIL POUR TE FAIRE BOUFFER TES INTESTINS PAR LES ORBITES ET TE DONNER EN PATURE A MON FILS!" Loki tint le titan pas le coups en lui enfoncant les griffes plus profondement dans la peau jusqu'à sang. " Compris..." dit-il d'une voie basse et dangereuse.

-'' Oui!" dit Thanos.

Loki le lacha et se remit prêt de Fenrir qui montrais les crocs et Sleipnir qui pietinais sur place.

-"Je suis ici pour une alliance, c'est moi qui commande. Sinon, je tue les chitauris et leur chefs et toi... tu sais se qui pourrais t'arriver."

-"Oui. J'accepte l'alliance!"

-"Mangnifique..." souris sadiquement Loki "Mais interdiction de t'approcher de ma fille... Sinon, je lui dis se que tu m'a fais subire... Et sa colère sera pire que la mienne."

Sans attendre, Loki se téléporta à la ruche. Tout se mettais en place, une fois sur le trone, il annéantirais ses parasites qui l'on fait souffir, torturerais Thanos et le laisserais à ses enfant par la suite...

Maintenant, Midgard.

Pour trouver Jormudgand.


	4. Chapter 4

J'éspère que vous apreciez ma fiction et n'hesitez pas à me donner votre avis :33

 **Chapitre 3.**

Midgard... Loki mit un costume noir, chemise noir, cravate noir, les cheveux attaché en une queue basse. Pur conquérir Midgard... autant s'infiltrer pour tout faire imploser... Pour ne pas qu'on le reconaisse, il a bien sur changer sa couleur de peau, de cheveux mais pas les yeux, sa taille ainsi que sa carrure et son nom. Maintenant Loki est devenu Thomas Sharp, un jeune métisse Anglais au cheveux blond , 1m95 et la carrure de captain América, bon, un peu plus fin quand même. Au bout de trois jours, il avais réussi à trouver un boulot au SHIELD. Aujourd'hui, il a donc rendez-vous avec l'Agent Coulson et le Colonel Fury dans un café non loin de la tour Stark. Il arriva avec un magnifique Berger allemand noir à ses coté, s'installa à la place réservé et attendis en carressant la tête de son chien.

-" _On va encore attendre longtemps, maman?"_ demanda Fenrir par téléphatie.

-" _Non, ils vont bientot arrivé... Et rappel toi que je dois gagner leur confiance... Ca prendra un certain temps... Mais je les aurais écraser avant la fin de l'année... non, il ne me faudra même pas deux mois..."_

 _-" J'ai confiance en toi maman, je sais que tu va réussir."_

Loki souris, il avais beau être un méchant, fou, psychopathe avec une terrible envie de vengeance, il n'en aimais pas moins ses enfants. Les seul à compté réelement pour lui. Il souris en repensant à son altercation avec Thanos. Quelques secondes après, Fury et Coulson arrivais. "Thomas" se leva et leur sera la main avec un petit sourire. Coulson lui souris, avec son habituel air aimable et Fury un simple hochement de tête et son air inlassablement grognon. Ils s'assierent commandèrent un café noir pour Fury, un café au lait pour Coulson et un thé pour Thomas. Se fut duel de regard pendant une dizaine de minute et Fury commença.

-"Vous pensez avoir les trippes pour se boulot? "

\- "on. Je ne pense pas. J'en suis sur, Colonel Fury. Et s'il vous plait; le jeu gentil flics-méchant flic ne m'impressione pas. Bien que je sache, de source sur, que vous êtes tout le temps comme ça. "

-"Et bien, Mr Sharp... Vous avez du caractère. dit Coulson."

-"On me le dit souvent mais... se n'est jamais très apreciez."

-"Et bien ici, cela vous servivra Sharp" dit Fury. " Vous êtes engagez, pour d'abord une semaine et si vous faite bien votre boulot, vous restez sinon vous êtes virez."

\- " Je ne vous décevrais pas." dit Sharp.

-"Vous commencez demain." lui dit Coulson.

Les deux agents partirent et ne virent donc pas le sourire calculateur sur les levres du nouvel agent...

##############################################################################################

Le lendemain matin, Loki, ou plutot Thomas, se rendis à la tour Stark pour rejoindre Fury et les Avengers. Car son job était de "surveiller" les Avengers et de tenir le SHIELD au courant si besoin s'en ferais sentir. Il entra donc dans le Hall et dit à l'assistante qu'il avais rendez-vous et elle lui montra un ascenseur qu'il pris.

-"Bienvenu, Agent Sharp." fit la vie pincée de Jarvis. " Je suis Jarvis, l'IA de Mr Stark"

-"Ravi de te rencontrer Jarvis. Je suppose que tu es au courant de se que je fais ici."

-"Oui, le Directeur Fury m'en à informer."

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent sur le salon où Tony Stark lui avais proposer de prendre un verre et qu'il l'avais balancé par la baie vitrer. Il entra et attendis juste devant les marche quand Stark arriva.

-"Ah! C'est vous l'Agent?! Venez! On vous attendais."

Il le pris par le bras et lui presenta sa main.

-"Tony Stark!"

-" Thomas Sharp."

Loki pris la main en souriant. le génie le guida jusqu'a la deuxième partie du salon où étaieint intalléent les Avengers et les deux agents d'hier.

-"Natasha Romanov; Black Widow." dit la rousse.

-"Clint Barton; Hawkeye." dit un brun.

-" Bruce Banner; Hulk." dit le scientifique.

-"Steve rogers; Captain América." dit le blond.

-"Thor" dit un autre blond au cheveux mi longs.

-"Tony Stark; Iron Man! Asseyez vous!"

Il força le nouvel agent à s'asseoir et lui mis un verre de champagne en main.

-"Thomas Sharp."

Et la discussion commença dans la bonne humeur jusqu'au moment où l'ascenseur s'ouvris sur un berger allemand noir qui vint se mettre au pied de Loki qui lui gratouilla l'oreille.

-"Mon chien, Fenrir." souris Thomas.

-"Belle bête..." dit Tony.

-"Berger Allemand, Pure race."

Et les discussions reprirent. Sont bouleaux n'allais pas être dur et en plus,il connaitra point fort/faible des Vengeurs. Magnifiques. A l'interieur de lui, Loki sautais de joie et jubilais. Tous se mettais en place et plus facilement que jamais...

#######################################################################################

Cela fait maintenant trois semaine que Thomas travail pour le Shield et que Loki prépare son siège sur Midgard...Il avais reçu les deossiers de chaque Avengers. Même de Thor. Stark l'aimais tellement et le trouvais assez inteligent pour lui faire partager ses experiences dans son atelier. Ils formaient un superbe trio, Tony, Bruce et lui. Il avais été voir sa fille et elle l'avais remercié de l'avoir débarrassée de Thanos et elle lui avais même dit qu'elle l'aiderais pour sa vengeance. Dans son appartements, il se permettais d'être lui, jotun. Il avais été rendre visite à son père et avais vu le pays plus magnifique que jamais. Mais pour l'instant, on était midi et tout le monde profitais de la cuisine de Bruce et non plus des pizza de Tony quand Thor arriva.

\- "Les amis. J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelles."

-"Parle Thor." dit Steve.

-"Loki s'est échappé de sa prison."

Tout le monde pali.

-"Depuis combien de temps?" demanda Clint.

-"Quelques semaines..."

-"Attendez." dis Thomas. "Vous parlez du même Loki que celui qui a voulu asservir la terre?"

-"Celui là même Agent Sharp."

-" Je dois prevenir Fury! Je reviens."

Je partis dans mes appartements.

-"Allo."

-"Fury, Thor viens de nous dire que Loki s'était évadé depuis quelques semaines déjà."

-" Ok. Je vais faire une reconnaissance facialeet je vous donnerais les renseignements."

Fury raccroche et Loki souris. Bientot, il les trahira tous... Il reviens et fait signe aux autres qu'il a prévenu Fury. Et c'est partie pour le plan de déffense. Loki prenait ainsi toute les information qu'il pouvais. Ainsi, quand il retournais chez lui, il préparais ses propres plan pour attaquer les Avengers.

Il ferma les yeux et envoya son corps Astral à la ruche et partis voir l'Autre.

-"Bientot, je siègerais sur Midgard. Je ne veux que deux battaillons et 4 de vos verres. "

-"Il en sera fait selon vos désir, Maitre."

Loki ricana et rejoignis son crops physique. Maintenant qu'il avais vu sa puissance, ils lui lechaient les bottes comme la vermine qu'ils étaient. Il se fera un plaisir de torurer l'autre, de le soigner et de le faire soufrir encore, jusqu'a se qu'il demande grace... Il ferma les yeux et carressa le poil de Fenrir.

-"Maman?" fit le loup.

-"Oui?"

-" L'homme avec l'armure."

-"Hm..?"

-" Il pue le désir à chaque fois que tu l'approche, je le sent. J'aurais presque l'impression que si le scientifique n'était pas là, il te prendrais sur le sol de son atelier."

-" Et bien... nous allons se servir de son attirance... Mais il va vite tomber des nues si il éspère me couvrir..."

-" Et l'homme blond, en uniforme pue l'amour quand il est prêt de l'Agent qui boite."

-" Merci Fenrir..."

Le loup reclama une carresse de sa mère quand Sleipnir arriva.

-"Maman! J'ai trouvé Jor'!"

Oh oui... tout allais de mieux en mieux...


	5. Chapter 5

**Tout d'abord : Vraim** **ent désolé pour les fautes d'écriture parce que je ne m'en rend pas compte à chaque fois ( j'ai pas les petites vagues rouges en dessous du mot quand il y a une faute :/) Je tacherais de m'améliorée:)... Mais j'espère que cela ne vous empèchera pas d'appréciez ma fiction :3**

 **ange : merci, et puis, je trouva ça logique que Loki sois ainsi après tout. :3**

 **Livyn : Merci :3 comme je l'ai dit plus haut, désolé pour les fautes :/ Et l'évolution est dans se chapitre ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :33**

 **Chapitre 4.**

Odin se leva, furieux, et fit les cent pas dans la salle du trône.

\- "Comment se traitre de Loki à bien pu s'enfuir?!"

Le père de toute chose leva les bras au ciel, rouge de rage.

-''J'avais TOUT prévu! La grotte, les gardes, la torture! La torture aurais du le briser à jamais?! Le rendre catatonique?! Mais jamais il n'aurais du s'échapper... Sa magie? Non! Elle était retenu par le collier... COMMENT?! JE VEUX SAVOIR! JE SUIS LE PERE DE TOUTE CHOSE!"

Puis, un éclair passa dans l'oeil du vieux Dieu... Heimdall... Il aura certainement la reponse! Oui.. Surement. Le roi sortis et se rendis à pied juqu'au Bifrost. L'Ase noir le regarda, impassible.

-"Mon roi."

-"Je veux savoir comment c'est enfuit Loki!"

-" Je sais se que vous voulez mon roi... Mais je ne le sais pas... Le garde est entrer dans sa cellule et puis je n'ai plus rien vu..."

-" Mh. Si tu découvre où il est, tu as ordre de m'en avertir de suite!"

-"Bien mon roi."

Odin partis sous le regard doré du Gardien qui entendis quelques pas derrière lui.

-"Et bien, et bien... Je n'aurais jamais cru que le Gardien d'Asgard mentirais au père de toute chose pour moi!" ris doucement le Dieu du mensonge." Je suis flatté".

heimdall se tourna vers Loki, ses habituels habits Asgardien et sa Magie lui donnant la couleur d'un Ase. Mais en fait, il n'avais pas mentis.

-"Comme vous l'avez dit, je suis le Gardien d'Asgard. Non du trone. Et je n'ai pas mentis. J'ai dit que je ne savais pas comment Loki s'était échappé, et c'est vrai, mais je sais comment Loptr s'est échappé."

-"Finement joué, Gardien." aprrecia le Prince jotun.

Le Prince tourna autour du l'Ase tel un chasseur chassant sa proie.

-"Tu es donc dans mon camp?" demanda-t-il après un moment.

-"Je suis pour le bien d'Asgard. Odin devient paranoïaque,fou et avide de pouvoirs."

-"Mais... n'est se pas ce que je suis? Un fou, sadique, voulant à tout prix du pouvoirs?" ricana Loki.

-'' Non. Ca, c'est la façon dont le père de toute chose vous décrit." L'Ase plongea ses yeux or dans ceux verts poison de Loki. " Non... Loki, vous, vous voulez de la considération, avoir un place digne de vos capacité... et, maintenant, un vengeance..."

-"Mais je suis tout de même un Fou, sadique..."

-"Je ne l'ai point démentis." affirma le Gardien. "Mais que faisiez vous ici?"

-"un... état des lieux... Me métamorphosé et pour allé dans la ville et savoir qui préfère le peuple, Odin ou moi."

-"Et la garde?" demanda l'Asgardien.

-" Avec moi, évidemment. J'ai été un bon chef avec eux et quand je suis apparu sous leurs yeux alors qu'ils disaient en avoir marre d'Odin, ils m'ont juré fidélité. Mais l'armé est à Odin."

-" Vous avez tout prévu."

-"Evidemment! J'ai eu 4 longues années pour récfléchir à se plan. Toutes les nuits... je ne dormais qu'une fois par semaines... Voir par mois..."

-"Votre frère vous recherche."

-"Alors que sur Midgard, je suis juste sous son nez! Ah!" ricana le Jotun.

Heimdall voulu dire quelque chose mais le Prince avais déjà disparu. Le Gardien soupira et tourna son regard vers la terre.

#######################################################################################

-"Thomaaaasss!" Cria Tony." Rendez moi ça! Immédiatement!"

L'ingénieur tendis la main pour recuperer la main de son armure.

-"Non, pas envie, Tonyyyyyyy." dit moqueusement l'Agent.

-''Si! Vous allez me la donner! Je vous la prendrait de fré ou de force." dit le génie en se rapprochant dangeureusement du métis.

-"Je n'ai nullement peur de vous.." retorqua Thomas, en se rapprochant jusqu'a se que leur torse se touche.

Thomas, du haut de sont mètre 95 regardais Tony. ( qui fait 1m74 )Il passa une main dans les cheveux du milliardaire qui lui tenais les bras. Il se pencha pour lui murmurer à loreille.

-"C'est vous qui devriez avoir peur Tony..."

Le souffle chaud de l'agent contre la peau de son cou fis frissoné Tony. Le créateur d'Iron man avais les mains sur les épaules de l'Agent.

-"Vous ne savez pas se que je peux faire Tony..."

-"Alors montre moi" Lui lança le plus petit avec défi.

-" Hum... Intérressant...Mais je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal..."

Il pris le lobe de l'oreille de Tony en bouche et joua avec pour ensuite le lachez, lui rendre la main robotique et partir en souriant. Le play-boy resta là, en plein centre du sallon commun, la bouche entre-ouverte. Quand il rerentra dans son atelier, il se rendis compte qu'il avais découvert une nouvelle facette de Thomas.

Thomas, de son coté, partis dans la cuisine pour se faire un café en se disant que Fenrir avais raison et que Stark était bien attiré par lui. Il souris en se disant que sa mission serais beaucoup plus facile que prévu.

-"Qu'est se qui vous fait sourire autant, ami Sharp?" demanda Thor.

-"Oh! Rien de particulier, mon ami! Juste... des projets personnels qui vont bientot aboutir."

-"Et bien, j'éspère que vous réussiré ami Sharp."

-"Vous pouvez m'appelez Thomas vous savez!"

-"Si vous voulez, ami Thomas!"

Il discuta avec Thor et le sujet Loki fut jeter sur la table pendant que Clint, Tony et Coulson était là.

-" Je ne pense pas que mon frère reussisse à se cacher longtemps...Soit il attaquera, soit il se fera trouver et là, père ne le lachera plus!" dit Thor.

-"Savez vous qu'est se qu'il l'a poussé à faire ça?" demanda Thomas.

-" Il voulais le pouvoir! Père me l'as dit! Mais je pense surtout qu'il était jaloux!"

Personne ne dit rien mais Thomas bouillais de rage. Jaloux?! Non! Triste! Il voulais juste de la reconnaissance. Un éclair de folie traversa ses yeux, ainsi que de la haine mais personne ne le vis... sauf peut-être Stark. Qui frissona devant se regard... un regard si familié mais en même temps si étranger. Tous le monde partis se couché au alentours de 22 heures et Tony cauchemarda, il se vit attrapé par la gorge et balancé par la baie vitrée du salon. Pourtant, il ne regardais qu'une chose, les envoutant yeux vert de son agresseur. Loki. Qui le regardais avec se regard vert-bleu... pourquoi bleu d'ailleurs? et soudain, avant de tomber, il superposa l'image de Loki et de Thomas... Le même regard... le même sourire... Et la haine qu'il avais vu passez dans ses yeux tout à l'heure...

Tony se reveilla en sueur. Un cauchemard... oui... et son esprit lui jouais des tour... Thomas ne pouvais surement pas être Loki! Thomas était bien trop gentil et attentif... Mais la scène dans le salon lui revint en mémoire... Il aurais cru à un prédateur... Et les yeux verts poison s'allumant de haine... Les mêmes yeux poison... Non... non... N-O-N! Thomas ne pouvais être Loki! Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

-"Euh... Entrez?!"

La porte s'ouvris et il apreçu la tête de Thomas.

-"Tony? Ca va?" demanda l'Agent avec une mine inquiète." Je passais par ici pour aller à la cuisine quand je t'ai entend cauchemarder..."

-" Je.. ouais... eeuh..." bafouilla le milliardaire.

Thomas entra et ferma la porte derrière lui pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Tony.

-"Hey... calme toi... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemard, ce n'était pas réel." En disant ça, il lui carresse la joue dans un geste rassurant et le prend contre lui.

Le milliardaire se raidit d'abord puis se laisse allé contre le torse de l'Agent.

-"Thomas...?"

-"Oui Tony?"

-" Tu ne joue pas avec moi n'est se pas?"

-" Non tony, je ne joue pas avec toi."

Et c'était vrai : Thomas ne jouais pas avec Tony. Loki, par contre, si.

Ils discuterent un moment, de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment où l'ingenieur s'endormis. Loki se transporta dans son corps Astral, sur Jotunheim.

-"Fils." dit Farbauti.

-"Père. Je suis ici pour vous dire que bientot, j'entrerais en guerre. Avec Midgard et Asgard. Dans quelques semaines."

-"Bien... Mais... par la suite, tu sera donc Roi d'Asgard? Et... de Midgard?"

-"Assurément."

-"Mais tu devras prendre ma relève à ma mort..."

-"Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore.''

-"Bien. Et pour ton armée, à part nous et les chitauris, qui à tu?" demanda le roi des Jotun.

-" Des elfes noirs, des Alfes, des Asgardien également dont la garde et une grande partie du peuple."

-"Contre?"

-"L'armée d'Odin et les Avengers." dit Loki." Avengers que je suis en train de me mettre dans la poche." souris le Dieu du Chaos.

-"Ils t'on vraiment brisé..."

-"Non... Il m'on broyé, dévaloriser, ridiculisé, anéanti... rendu fou... Mais je vais leur renvoyer la lame... Plus aigisée, plus discrette et meurtirère que jamais."

Farbauti hocha la tête, il pouvais sentir la puissante magie de son enfant. Le plus grand sorcier des neufs mondes. Oui, il était fier de son fils. Comment Odin avait-il pu ne pas voir tout se que ce garçon avais en lui avant qu'il ne le detruise?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ange:** **Oui je pense aussi lol. Ca, ça reste à voire pour Odin ( sourire de psychopathe.) Merci ;33**

 **/ Je previens, il y a un lemon dans se chapitre :))/**

 **Chapitre 5.**

Quand Thomas se reveilla, il servais de doudou au plus grand milliardaire du pays, il se délogea de l'entreinte et partis dans la cuisine où se tenais déjà le duo d'assassin, Banner et Steve.

-"Salut!'' dit Thomas.

-" 'jour" repondis le groupe.

-"Thé?'' demanda Bruce.

-"Oui. Merci." dit le Dieu déguisé quand le scientifique lui tendis une tasse de thé.

Le déjeuné se fit en silence jusqu'au moment où Tony arriva, dis bonjour à tout le monde et se mit à mangé le reste d'une pizza.

-"Comment tu fais pour mangé ça dès le matin?" demanda Steve.

-"Bon, grand père. Je mange se que je veux! Ok? J'ai toujours fait comme ça, et c'est pas prêt de changé.''

-" C'est bon, c'était pour ta santé!"

-" pff... Ca va faire 4-5 ans que tu me connais. Et c'est toujours le même numéro."

-" C'est bon Steve! C'est Tony. Tony... tu sais comment est Steve. Maintenant, vous me laissez émmerger ou je vous promet la racler de votre vie!" dit Thomas, le plus serieux du monde. Le déjeuner, c'est sacré. Pas de dispute au sot du lit.

Tout le monde avait compris ça. Sinon Thomas les faisais travaillés toute la journée.

-"Ta Gueule Tony!" dit Natasha avec hargne. " Sinon, je te balance par la fenêtre!"

Stark elva les mains en signe de paix et, en foudroyant le super-soldat du regard, se remis à mangé. Soudain, Thomas se leva et partis de la tour en courant sous le regard interrogateur de chacun.

-"Mais que me veut Heimdall?" se demanda Loki une fois chez lui. " Fen'? Tu viens? Je dois allez voir Heimdall et ensuite, Sleipnir nous emmenera délivrez Jor'"

Le loup arriva et se mis prêt de sa mère pour lui faire comprendre qu'il venais. Loki les transporta tout les deux au bifrost et Heimdall les accueilli par :

-" Enfin! Odin SAIS que vous êtes sur Midgard."

-"Il en aura mis du temps le vieux fou... Mais comment a-t-il su?"

-" Je n'en sais rien, Mon Prince. Et j'ai un message de la part du roi des Alfes."

-" Je t'écoute."

-" Il dit: Prince Loki, depuis le temps, j'attendais une payx officiel de Odin. Se sera de plein gré que je me joindrais à vous pour combattre cet homme attiré par la guerre et le pouvoirs. Bien à vous, Mon Future Roi."

-" Bien! Il me donne son appui. Et donc, par extansion, son armée..." le Jotun souris. " EJ repart sur Midgard, pour déllivrez mon fils. Contacte moi si besoin s'en fait sentir, Gardien."

-" Bien, Mon Prince."

Le loup qui faisais le guet et courrais partout se remit contre sa maman et ils partirent.

Mais le Gardien ne se rendis pas compte qu'il était épié. Epier par une femme svelte à la peau caramel et au long cheveux noirs, doté de magnifique yeux doré. Atla souris et s'enfui, se cachant du regard de son père, pour allez rapporter les informations à Odin. Pourquoi fait-elle cela? Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'a pu se marier avec Loki, son père lui en empéchant. Par vengeance donc, elle raporta la discussion au roi en se disant que un jour, peut-être, son amour la remarquera. Après son rapport, le roi fulminais... Comment le roi des Alfes pouvais le traité de fou attiré par la guerre! Comme si il était le plus sage de toutes les race. Ce qu'il est du fait qu'il est le roi des elfes mais Odin n'en avais que faire... Le trone était, est et restera à lui!

#######################################################################################

Loki, chez lui, appela Sleipnir qui arriva en peu de temps et il lui dit de le porter jusqu'a la prison de Jormudgand. L'étalon les transporta sur une plage des caraïbes et le cheval henni, d'un son long et strident. Ils attendirent quelques minutes et virent arrivé une masse ondulante et longiligne. Puis, quand la bête fut assée proche du rivage, elle sortie sa tête de l'eau... Connu chez les Midgardiens comme étant l'Ouroboros, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de reconnaitre sa mère et de se métamorphosé en un simple boa pour venir faire se qui pourrais s'apparenter à un calin à Loki. Le dieu, ému, sera la tête de son fils contre lui et le regarda, toujours cette flie au fond de l'oeil.

-" Jor'... Enfin... Je vais nous vengez... Nous vengez d'Odin... Ils payera!"

Le serpent siffla de joie. Et ils furent chez le Dieu en un rien de temps.

-" Jor... si tu pourrais te transformer en... vipère? Je dois allez à mon "travail" ."

Le boa hocha la tête et rapetissit. Et Loki sortis pour rentrer à la tour Stark mais quand il arriva, Jarvis le prevint que plus personne n'était là à part Tony, dans le salon commun.

-"Tony, où son les autres?" demande Thomas une fois dans le salon.

-"Ils sont à la recherche de Loki, il se cache sur terre." reponds le milliardaire.

-" Merde! On aurais du y pensé... C'est logique en même temps..."

Tony se leva. Et le regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes contenue et un peu pompette.

-" Me ment pas Thomas... Ou devrais-je dire Loki?!" demanda-t-il en faisant de grand geste avec son verre.

-" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle?" tenta le Dieu.

-"Oh! Arrête! Je suis pas aussi con que les autres! Et pis, avec des yeux parreil! Comment tu veux que j'oublie ton visage."

-" Et alors... ca change quelque chose que je sois Loki et non Thomas."

-" Moi... je t'aimais... J'aimais Thomas... Un gars simple et sympa."

-" Mais Tony... J'ai juste changé d'apparence... Tu as juste vu une facette de moi que personne ne connaissais."

-" Ouais, p't'êt'bien mais tu m'aimais pas!"

Loki se rapproche de Tony en reprenant son apparence d'Ase et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-" Qui t'as dit celà, Anthony...? Je ne t'ai jamais repoussé..."

Le milliardaire le regarda, des centaines d'émotions passant dans ses yeux, la peur, la joie, la tristesse, la méfiance et surtout : le désir. Puis, engaillardi par l'alcool, Tony se jeta sur la bouche du Dieu et l'embrassa avec fougue et Loki repondis avec la même hardeur. Le mortel le poussa jusqu'au divan où il fit asseoir l'Immortel et se mit sur ses cuisses, recommencant à l'embrassé en bougeant lassivement ses anches d'avant en arrière. L'homme de fer sentis l'érection, plus que consécante, de Loki contre la sienne et il soupire de désir en enlevant le T-shirt de Loki qui fit de même avec le sien. Le Dieu observa le torse de l'homme, en particulier le réacteur Ark. Il su pourquoi la magie du sceptre n'avais pas marcher sur l'homme... Quand Tony se mit à mordiller son cou, le lécher et l'embrassé, il se laissa allé au plaisir que le mortel lui faisait ressentir. L'humain dessendis sur son torse blanc et mordilla, suça et lecha ses deux boutons de chaires. L'humain comme le Dieu soupirais dans les bras de l'autre et quand la langue de Tony se logea dans son nombril en mimant l'acte sexuel, Loki inversa les rôles et tortura de la plus délicieuse des façon l'ingénieur, qui n'était plus qu'une masse de plaisir gémissant au bout de dix minutes. Ils enlevèrent leurs pantalon et Stark allongea Loki sur la divan et se couchea sur lui pour prendre le sexe hors norme du jotun entre ses lèvres, présentant sa propre verge au plus grand qui la pris en bouche et se mit également à le suçé.

Tony gémissant sur le membre du Dieu et pour un Dieu, s'en était un se dit-il! Il savais Loki expert avec sa langue mais il ne tiendrais pas longtemps face au traitement que le Dieu lui imposais. Anthony se retira da la bouche du Jotun et celui ci le mit sur le dos, en dessous de lui.

-" Ok...v-vas y! prend moi!" haleta le milliardaire.

Dans un sourire triomphant, Loki le pénétra petit à petit l'homme en sourpirant alors que Tony gémissais de plaisir et de douleur mélangé. Le sexe qui rentrait en lui le déchirais et lui procurais un plaisir intense. Quand le Dieu fut rentrer en lui jusqu'à la garde, il attendis que l'humain lui donne un signal. Après quelques minutes, un coup de hanches quemandeur prouva que le génie lui donnais son accord. Loki se retira pour rentrer aussitot dans l'antre chaude de Tony qui hurla de plaisir, le Dieu réitéra l'action avec plus de force et se mit ensuite à pilloné la masse de plaisir qu'était le richissime Anthony stark.

-" 'taiinn... Loki! Pluus... fort!"

Le susnomé changea donc d'angle en une poussée violente et percuta de plein fouet la prostate du play-boy, gardant cette angle, il accéléra et tapa plus fort contre la glande sensible qui aisait voir les étoiles à l'homme. Il se mit à masturbé le genie qui vint dans sa main en hurlant de plaisir. Loki, sentant l'anneau de cher se contracter autour de lui, poussa au plus profond de l'humain, et éjacula en lui.

Repu et épuisé, Tony s'endormis et Loki les téléporta dans la chambre du maitre des lieux. Il s'accorda une heure de sommeil et puis, il se leva et enfila ses vetements Asgardien pour se rendre au Bifrost.

-"Heimdall?" appela Loki.

-"Il n'est pas là.'' Lui répondis une voix qu'il ne connaissais que trop bien.

Le Jotun se tourna vers son père adoptif en souriant.

-"Tu ne mettra pas ton plan en action! Je suis la Roi!" rugit Odin.

-"Certes, tu es le Roi... mais plus pour longtemps." ricana le Sorcier." D'ailleurs, comment as tu su?"

-" J'avais un espion!" déclara fieremment le roi.

-" Ca, merci, je le savais! Mais... si ton espion est bien celle à qui je pense... Elle ferais tout pour moi..."

-" Je me fiche de cela! Je vais détruire le Bifrost! Pour que jamais ton armée ne vienne!" rugit Odin, fou de rage et de fierté, d'arrogance.

Odin leva Gungir et Loki jeta un puissant sort de protection sur le Bifrost et partis sur Jotunheim pour réunir les Alfes, les elfes noirs, les jotun et messagers Asgardien ainsi que l'Autre.

Farbauti compris à la démarche de prédateur de son fils que la guerre allais enfin commencé et il en fut sur quand Loki lui dit.

-" Père... Pourriez vous réunir les Alfes, elfes noirs, l'Autre et messagers d'Asgard ainsi que notre peuple. La guerre va commencé." acheva-t-il avec un sourire carnassiers.

#######################################################################################

Odin détruisi le Bifrost et ne vis donc pas certains Ase et soldat s'en allé par une brèche dans une roche pour rejoindre Jotunheim... non... Pour lui,tout était sous controle.

Le Gardien mort,

Le Bifrost détruit,

Son trone resterais à lui...

Mais plus pour longtemps...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6.**

Thor arriva à la tour Stark, haletant, et reveilla tout le monde.

Tony sortis de son merveilleux rêve... Oui..; la soirée d'hier... juste un rêve et un trop plein d'alcool... Peiné, même si il ne montra rien, il rejoins les autres dans le salon où les attendaient Thor.

-" Alors, qu'est se qu'il y a de si important pour que tu m'empêche de faire la grace mat', Point Break?" demanda le milliardaire.

-" Loki." repondis le Dieu." Il attaque Asgard en se moment avec des Ales, elfes noirs, Jotun et Asgardien... Ainsi que des Chitauris et Thanos."

Tous le regardèrent gravement.

-" Et qu'est se qu'on vient faire là dedans, nous?" demanda amerement le faucon.

-" Après Asgard, il voudra sa revanche sur la terre mais si vous nous aidez à le vaincre, il sera renvoyer en cellule et tout les mondes seront en paix."

-" K Point Break... Mais, c'est que des... Alfes là?"

-" Les Alfes sont les Haut elfes, les elfes de lumière, des Sages,, de valeureux guerriers, rusé et vif. Qui controle la magie... Celle des éléments mais la magie quand même." leur confia le Prince.

Les Avengers se regarderent et se levèrent pour allez enfilé leur uniforme, armure etc et prendre leurs armes. Une fois tous revenu, habillé et armé, près de Thor, il appella son père et tous se retrouvèrent dans la salle du trone avec papa Odin.

Tous virent le père de Thor et ils ressentirent un leger malaise quand le Dieu les regarda comme si ils n'étaient que de vulgaires... fourmis. Et qu'il était la botte. Tony fronca les sourcils. Il avait eu un père négligeant et savait les reconnaitre... Il en avais un devant lui mais ne dit rien... Bien que beaucoup avais la même impression... Comme seul signe : Iron man avais les machoires crispée, Natasha froncais les sourcils comme Clint ( qui essaye de se rapeler se que Loki lui avais dit d'Odin), Steve serais les poing et Bruce... Bruce transpersais le Dieu du regard, comme si il le sondait au rayons X. Vive la première impression de Papa Odin!

-" Bon, on est là pour vous aidez à arrêtez Loki. Il est où?" demanda Clint.

-" Dehors! Il se bat contre mon armée." repondis Odin.

-" Et vous n'êtes pas avec votre armée?" demanda Captain América.

-" Non! Je suis le Roi, je ne vient que vers le millieu du combat et si j'en ai envie!" lui dit le Dieu, outré.

Cap' fronça les sourcils. Définitivement, non : Il n'aimait pas Odin. Et Odin n'aimais pas les Avengers.

-" Bien." repris Steve. " Nous sortons combattre."

-" Vous?! Vous pensez pouvoir battre Loki?!" Dit le roi.

-" Non, pas le vaincre mais aidez à le vaincre, oui!" Le super soldat fit signe à son équipe de le suivre et ils sortirent en jetant un regard haineux au roi devant l'air perplexe de Thor.

Dehors, la bataille faisait rage, des hommes grand, fins avec la lame facile ( je ne pense pas que ça se dise mais bon...) se battais contre d'autres en armure d'or. Alfes contre Asgardien, Elfes noirs contre Asgardiens, Asgardiens contre Asgardiens. Mais se qui surpris le plus les humains furent les immenses hommes bleu couvert de marques claniques, les yeux rouges et se battant avec la glace et un metal noir et brillant, inconnu de Midgard. Sur les plus jeune, on voyait des cornes sur le haut de leurs tête alors que celle des plus vieux avais été coupées. Et, enfin, ils le virent, Loki. Bleu, avec de magnifiques cornes et une armure légère mais solide, sur le dos d'un énorme cheval à huit patte, deux sabres en mains, il se battait avec son armée qui il les vit. Il trancha la tête d'un asgardien et les regarda en souriant puis, il disparu. Ils le cherchèrent des yeux quand ils entendirent sa voie, douceureuse.

-" Vous me cherchez?" demanda-t-il.

Le groupe se tourna vers lui et le regarda.

-" Partez..." leurs conseilla-t-il.

-" Pour que tu gagne et que tu envahisse la terre après? Que tu la détruise." damnda Rogers.

-" Ahah! Je gagnerais, que vous soyez là ou pas. Et... sachez que la dernière fois, se n'était pas moi qui commandais. Maintenant si!"

-" Ca reviens au même!" dit Barton.

-" Au non... c'est là qu'est toute la différence... Agent Barton. Et vous même, vous le savez." sourit-il. " Détruire la Midgard, vous avez dit? Oh non! J'y suis rester assez longtemps pour me rendre compte que vous vous détruirez tous seul..."

-" Comment cela se fait-il que nous ne t'ayons pas trouvé?!" demanda le captain.

-" Comment? Mais... j'était tellement éxposé que vous ne me voyiez pas!" ris le Jotun.

-" Non..." fit Tony en le regardant dans les yeux.

-" Si, Anthony... Si..." En disant cettephrase, le Jotun se transforma en Thomas Sharp.

-" On avais confiance en toi!" dit Steve.

-" Je sais Captaine... Je vais même dire que pendant un moment, je vous ai tous appréciez mais en voyant la façon dont Thor parlais de moi et la façon que vous le suiviez sans me connaitre ma écoeurer." il fit une moue dégoutée. " Je suppose que vous avez rencontrer Odin. Sympa, n'est ce pas. donc... Je vous préviens, je vais gagnez, Asgard se meurt. Partez avant que je ne revienne sur ma decision de ne pas vous tuez."

Un bruit de fer se fit entendre et le groupe se retourna pour voir Iron Man, la visière relevée et les larmes sur ses joues.

-" Tu as dit que tu m'aimais..." dit le milliardaire.

-" C'est faux."

-" Donc, tu ne m'aime pas."

-" C'est faux également. Quand tu m'as demandez si je t'aimais, je n'ai pas démentis mais pas approuver non plus." Il s'approcha et se mit à la hauteur de l'homme pour lui carresser la joue, se regardant dans les yeux. " Adieu, Anthony Stark."

Pendant un instant, le susnommé cru voir de l'amour dns les yeux du Jotun mais toutes émotions fut remplassée par la folie et il disparu pour réaparaitre sur le champ de bataille. Les laissant là, troublé.

##########################################################################################

Loki dirigeais son armée, attendant la venue de Odin tout en se rapprochant du palais, il soignais ses hommes, les aidais et tuais l'armée du "Père De Toutes Choses", les Avengers n'était pas partis, il le savais mais était partis parler à Odin. Sur lui, du sang, ainsi que sur ses lames et son armures mais son armée écrasais celle d'Asgard puis le Gardien arriva en plein millieu de la bataille et plusieurs guerriers se retournèrent contre l'armée du roi, sachant que si Heimdall se battais au coté de Loki, c'est qu'il y avais une bonne raison... Quand il fut près de la porte, Il ramena ses hommes errière lui, s'avancant devant l'armée Asgardienne et tendis les mains devant lui et souflla trois dans une langue inconnue de tous et une sa Magie l'entoura et une énorme vague se projetta vers ses ennemis, les faisant mourrir, s'évanouir, ou les blessant par rapport à leurs actes commis, la Magie pénetra le palais jusqu'a la salle du trone ou se trouvais les Avengers et Odin. Quand la vague de Magie verte les frappa, Steve ne bougea pas, Bruce toussa, Tony se retrouva par terre, à genoux, Clint à quatre patte, haletant et Natasha s'évanouie. Thor sentis son coeur se déchiré, être poignardé, écrasez et il pleura, supplia que cela s'arrête car il ne se rendais pas compte que se qu'il ressentais était se qu'avais vécu Loki, il sentis la trahison - ne sachant ni laquelle et pourquoi - Lui labouré les intestins, la haine le fit s'éffondré, la tristesse, la colère, la folie. Le Dieu de la Fourde se roula en boule, au sol, hurlant, gémissant, pleurant. Quand la Magie percuta Odin de plein fouet, Il tomba à genoux, il eu l'impression de se faire arracher chaque partie de son corps, chaque parcelle de peau, il eu l'impression de bruler, de se faire arracher le coeur, il ressentis une haine, une rage consummante, déstructrice. Et une tristesse, une douleure infinie, il eu envie de mourir, envie de partir mais tout cessa quand Loki entra d'un pas assuré et conquérant dans la salle du trone et souris méchament en voyant son "frère" et son "père" au sol. et il dit :

-" Suffit."

Tout s'arrêta, Natasha retrouva son souffle et les deux Dieu purent se relevé même si Thor reste sur le sol, assis, les larmes coulant de ses yeux et Odin ne pu que rester sur ses genoux.

-" Que nous as-tu fais?!" cracha le borgne. " Quelle était cette illusion?!"

-" Je vous ai fait ressentir en quelques minutes se que j'ai ressentis en toute une vie! Et encore, vous n'avez sentis qu'un 10ème de la véritable douleure!"

-" Pourquoi on n'a pas ressentis ça, nous?" demanda Steve.

-" Parce que les autres avais une réaction en mesure de leurs actes. Seul eux deux devais ressentir..." Il souris sadiquement en les regardant. " Et bien, Odin... Ton armée me décois... Je la pensais plus résistante... "

Odin voulu parler mais les amis de Thor entrèrent dans la salle en chancelant.

-" Bouge et tu meurt Loki!" dit Sif.

Loki se tourna vers eu et souris, ses yeux vers s'illuminant... Il regarda la guerrière dans les yeux et celle ci se mis à trembler, gémir mais elle ne pouvait rompre le contact visuel.

-" Vois tu, très chère Sif... Tu m'as toujours sous éstimé... Humilié... mais là... qui est l'insecte?" ricana-t-il.

-"Mon Frère! Se n'est pas toi!' lui dit Thor qui c'était relevé.

Loki le regarda, rompant le contact avec Sif et offrit une sourire carnassier et dement à son frère.

-" Non... C'est se que l'on a fait de moi, Thor..."

Le Prince héritier lui lança un regard implorant.

-" Tu es mon petit frère Loki..."

-" Faux! Je ne l'ai jamais été... Mais j'ai céssé de l'être quand tu à eu 1500 ans... j'en avais 1200 quand je me suis rendu compte que quoi qu'il arrive, tes _amis..._ Passerons toujours avant moi... "Ton frère"! Et puis, tu ne parlais plus de moi comme étant ton frère il y a quelques temps... J'entendais le dégout et l'horreur dans ta voie... MAis maintenant que tu te rend compte que je peux t'écrasez d'un battement de cil, je redeviens ton petit frère adoré. Vous!" dit-il en se tournant vers les Avengers.

-" Je me demande bien se que vous faites ici... Alors que vous n'avez rien a voir avec Asgard et ma guerre."

-" On est là pour defendre un royaume." dit le Captaine.

-" Ah bon?"

-" Oui, tu es un danger Loki. Odin nous a dit que tu as tué le Gardien parce qu'il ne..."

-" COMMENT?!" rugit le sorcier. " Je n'ai pas tué Heimdall! Se fou l'a tué!" dit-il en montrant Odin du doigt.

-" Faux!" dit le roi " Tu as tué le Gardien."

-" Vous êtes plus atteint que se que je ne le pensais..." soupira une voie grave.

Tous se tournèrent pour voir le Gardien en tenue avec du sang par ci par là.

-" Vous m'avez tué... Mais tant que Asgard aura besoin de moi, je ne pourrais mourrir." dit Heimdall en parlant au borgne. " Partez Midgardien, avant que Loki ne decide d'envahir votre royaume."

-" Non!" dis Tony. "On est venu, on reste!"

Soudain, on entendis une bruit de fer et un autre de suffocation. Sif venais de tenter de tué Loki avec son épée qu'il avais stopper et lui a renvoyer un poignard Jotun. Hogun et Volstagg voulurent se jeter sur Loki mais Hogun fut retenu par Fandral et Volstagg envoya sa hache sur la tête de Loki. Il lui fendis la tête en deux...

Son corps tomba par terre et Tony s'effondra à genoux, Thor hurla et Odin se leva, comme victorieux et sif hurla de joie. Pendant que les autres froncais les sourcils sans comprendre. Le plus puissant sorcier des Neufs Royaumes venait de mourir sous un simple coup de hache? Heimdall détourna la tête. Il avais placé tellement d'éspoir en Loki... Fandral haleta... et il regarda le Midgardien qui visiblement vivais la même douleure que lui. Car, ne l'ayant jamais dit à personne, Fandral avais des sentiments envers le second Prince. Au lieux de partir à la guerre, il s'instruisais et avais une Magie collossal même si il ne la montrais pas entièremment. Il ( Fandral) avait été là à chaque naissance que Loki avais donné. Quand Ofin saisi les cheveux de Loki, remplis de sang il le leva le plus au possible et sortis pour le montré à tous.

-" Voilà votre Roi?! Celui en qui vous aviez placé tant d'espoir?!" rugit Odin.

Tous se stoppa et, comme au ralentis, les enfant du Jotun devirent fou. Le serpent géant se mis à mordre et éttouffé un bon nombres de soldat Asgardien, Fenrir rugis de malheur et de colère avant de se jeter sur les guerriers Berserks, leur arrachant des membres, les tuant. Hella... Hella flaboya, son oeil vert sintella et celui rouge également et elle envoya une fumée noire et agressive sur les ennemis. Farbauti, lui, hurla de colère et fonça vers Odin. Qui riais comme un dément.

Mais tous se stoppa quand une vague de Magie sortis du corps de Loki. Odin le lacha et le corps au sol se redressa et se mit à flotter dans les airs. Tous virent avec stupeur et éffroie la tête fendue se recollée... petit à petit, la peau se refaisais, laissant apparaitre un sourire au dents blanches, et un regard fou. Quand sa tête fut reformée, ses "fidèles" criairent de joie, comme ses enfant et son père.

-" Ils ont cru me tuer... Mais comment tué la Magie? car c'est se que je suis... la Magie est moi et je suis la Magie... Indestructible... forte... déstructrice et réparatrice... Mort et renaissance... la Magie crée et détruit... démolis et reconsrtuit.. lie et délie... Et c'est ma mission... Renversez Odin. Et son règne qui n'a que trop duré! Mon armée, plus nombreuse que celle Asgardienne crois en moi. Le Gardien crois en moi... Mais les Nobles restent aveugles, dans leur confort... Tous cela... le deni, la partialité... ne sera plus qu'un souvenir... car je sais se que cela fait d'avoir le confort, d'avoir eu mal, avoir souffert..."

il repris son souffle alors que plus personne ne respirais, attendant la suite du discours. Le Dieu était mort mais était vivant. Odin, colereux et horrifié attendais la suite, car il ne pouvais plus bouger.

-" J'ai longtemps voulu vengeance... Pour tout cela... Les Norms... avais prédit Ragnarok... Mais cela n'est pas mon destin... bein qu'en même temps ci... Le jour où toutes les chaines cederons, je partirais en guerre contre Odin... Ces chaines étient celles qu'Odin nous avaient mis, celles qui entravaient notre esprit..."

Il redescendis et regarda son peuple.

-" Sans vous mentir... A cet instant précis, je peux tué Odin, d'un battement de cil... Ou plein d'autres chose mais... En choisissant lui même les punitions, voyez se qu'il lui arrive... Je vous laisse donc décidé de son sort... Dans une heure, un messager viendra me dire al sentence et je ferais se que vous avez decidez..."

-" Soldat Asgardien..." reprit-il après un moment. " Rentrez... Retournez chez vous... Reposez vous... faites tous celà et dans une heure... Odin sera chatié." En disant celà, des mennottes et un baillon Asgardien apparrurent sur Odin, ainsi que Sif et Volstagg.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle du trone où pleurais encore Stark. Loki se baissa vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose qui le fit s'endormir aussitot. Quand il se releva, Steve Rogers lui tendais une main.

-" Nous avons comprsi et te proposons une trêve. N'attaque pas la terre, voilà tout ce que nous te demandons."

-" Accepte Loki..." lui dit Clint. ''Après la vague de magie qui ta "ressucité", quelques souvenirs me sont revenu... tu m'avais tout dit. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir..."

-" Reveler avant?" le coupa le Dieu. " Car je suis fou... Barton... Et que je ne voulais pas que l'on me prene en pitié. Mais j'accepte la trêve." Il serra la main du Midgardien.

-" Mon frère...?" demanda pitoyablement Thor.

-" Je ne suis plus ton frère. Thor. Allez vous en, tous... Laissez juste les trois prisonniers et Stark ici...

 **Dans le prochain chapitre... la plus que certaine mort d'Odin... quoique... Je pourrais le laissez en vie...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Livyn : Je pense qu'on a tous hate que odin meurt... Oui, il dit "mon frère" quand il se rend compte qu'il pourrais tirer des faveurs de Loki! Pour Fandral en fait au départ, je n'allais même pas mettre les potes de thor et puis j'ai eu l'idée que Fandral aimerais Loki bien que Tony sois fou amoureux de lui... J'éspère que tu aimera ce chapitre ;33**

 **TeZuKa j : Merci merci :33**

 **Chapitre 7.**

Loki, assis sur le trône, en face des prisonniers, ( Odin, Sif et Volstagg ), Thor enchainé, Tony dormant et Fandral les regardant tous. Sif le tuais du regard, le blond l'ignora superbement. Odin essayait de parler malgré son baillon et Thor regardais "son frère" , consterné. Le Dieu du Chaos avait repris son apparence d'Ase. Au bout d'un moment, Odin se calma et Loki se leva.

-" Calme toi, Odin... N'use pas tes dernières force à cracher ta haine envers moi sur le baillon... Cela ne servirais à rien. Parce que il faut que je l'enleve, tu ne le fera pas pourrir avec ta mauvaise haleine!" ricana le Sorcier.

Fandral souris et Thor parut outré.

-"Comment peux tu dire cela au père de toute choses?! Celui qui t'as élevé?!"

-" Elevé? Non, j'ai été... forgé... Je ne devais être qu'un simple outil Thor, quand cela rentrera-t-il dans ta tête d'Asgardien? Et "le père de tout chose" est en mon pouvoir, je lui dis se que bon me semble, lui ne s'en ai jamais privé en disant qu'il était le Roi! Ne le suis-je pas maintenant?"

-" Tu es si jaloux que cela?! Tu veux qu'on te donne un nom?!" rugit Thor et Fandral se crispa. " Tu veux être le "Père de la Renaissance"? "Du Renouveau"?!

-" Oh non... J'ai déjà bien des titres, ils me suffisent... Le Dieu du Mensonge, de la Discorde, du Chaos, du Feu, le Sorcier des neufs Royaumes, Langue d'Argent... et la liste est longue Thor... Parmis les plus "disgracieux", il y a la Mère des Monstres, le Monstre Jotun, le Traitre... "

-" Tu mérite ces noms! Tu.."

-"Oh, Silence! Tu me donne mal à la tête!" Il fit apparaitre un baillon et le Prince se débattis, mais que pouvait-il contre la Magie? Et surtout celle du plus grand sorciers des neufs royaumes?

Thor fit un signe implorant envers Fandral qui secoua la tête. Il fit le tour de la pièce, Odin essayais de rester droit et fier, Sif aurais pu tué du regard, Volstagg... dort. Tony aussi... Non, personne ne l'aiderais.

-" D'ailleurs, Fandral.." commença Loki. " Pourquoi es-tu l'un des rares nobles à ne pas vouloirs ma peau? Tu es de plus un des proches amis de Thor-voir son meilleur ami." Bien qu'il conaisse la réponse, il voulais l'entendre de la bouche du blonc au bouc.

-" J'ai mes raison... Loki... JE ne suis pas ton ennemi... Je te l'assure.''

-" Mais je l'ai vu... Tu m'as défendu d'Hogun. Mais je me demande pourquoi un des plus grand parleur du royaume n'as rien à dire de plus alors que plus éffondrer que lui à ma mort était tony Stark...?"

Loki se raprocha de la fine lame et tourna autour de lui d'une démarche féline en frolant parfois le dos, l'épaule, la main, de l'Aesir...

-" Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, tu sais déjà... Et puis, tu quelqu'un d'autre que moi a visiblement plus besoin de toi que moi..."

Le jotun se mis en face de lui, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Loki carressa la joue du blond. ( **je me demande si cette fiction ne va pas se terminé en trheesome?** ) Soudain, on frappa à la porte et Loki se remis sur le trône et ouvris Magiquement la porte. Un Asegardien de plus ou moins 1600 ans s'approcha du Roi et s'inclina devant lui et attendis.

-" Relève toi" lui dis Loki. " Tu dois être le Messager."

Le gamin se releva mais garda la tête baissée.

-" Regarde moi... Puis-je savoir à qui je m'adresse?''

-" Je m'appel Doriahte, Majésté" dit l'enfant au regard mauve. " Oui, je suis le messager."

-" Pourquoi toi?" demanda curieusement le nouveau Roi.

-'' Parce que je retient mieux que les autres, Majesté. Et que je me suis porté volontaire pour vous dire qu'elle serais la sentence d'Odin." Le jotun vis une colère animé les envoutant eux mauves.

-" Puis-je savoir pourquoi, un jeune Ase de ton age en veux autant à Odin?"

L'enfant, au regard pllus mature que d'autre, le regarda et resta plongez dans ses yeux pendant quelques secondes... Ces magnifiques yeux verts qui pouvais insité à la discorde et la confiance.

-" Parce que ma mère est morte par sa faute." cracha Doriathe. " Il se balladais en ville... dans les quartier mal famé et au soir, a pris ma mère pour une prostituée... Il l'a violé et battue... Neuf mois plus tard, je naissais avec un jumeaux. Il avais les yeux bleu et moi ceux mauves de ma mère." Le jumeaux se mit à trembler et avoir les larmes au yeux. " Odin, un jour, est revenu... Et en voyant mon jumeaux, yeux bleu, blond et quand il a vu ma mère, il l'a tué... Il l' traité d'ensorceleuse. Ma mère... était tout pour le village, Sage-femme, Mage, pretresse, docteur... elle était Hua... esprit..."

-" D'où tes yeux mauves... Sache, Doriathe... que je comprend ta haine... Je connais ton histoire... Sais la mienne." Le roi se leva et de trois goigt, toucha le front de l'enfant. Quelques secondes plus tard, les doigts retiré ( **Cette phrase m'a perturbé quand je l'ai ecrite...** ) " Maintenant... Peux-tu me dire la sentence?"

-" Odin devra combattre le nouveau roi dans l'arène. Sans Magie, ni arme Magique. L'un tuera l'autre et l'un sera sur le trône, l'autre étant mort. Cette sentence est faite pour prouver la valeur du nouveau roi et punir Odin en même temps." Recita Doriathe.

Loki souris sadiquement en regardant Odin dans les yeux.

-" Cela promet d'être amusant..." Il se tourna vers le Messager. '' Repart et dit que le combat aura lieux demain, dans l'après-midi."

Le jumeaux s'inclina et partis en lancant un regard mauvais sur Odin.

-" Bien." Dis Loki. " Maintenant, je ne veux plus vous voir jusqu'à demain." dit-il au prisonniers qui s'évaporairent pour se retrouver dans une cellule, sans leur baillon mais enchainé, Volstagg toujours dormant.

Se rasseyant, Loki fit signe à Fandral de venir sur l'accoudoir du trône en or. Il carressa distraitement la cuisse du blond.

-" D'après se que j'en ai compris, tu lui cède la place?" demanda la jotun.

-'' Oui, je l'ai vu te pleurer... Dans ses yeux, à ta mort, j'ai vu la qu'il réalisa quelque chose, l'axceptation puis la douleur, la rage et les larmes. Ce Midgardien... Venais à peine de réalisé l'empleur de ses sentiments envers toi."

La voie de Fandral raisonnais comme un murmure dans l'immsense salle, un murmure plein de douleur, tristesse et de passion.

-" Et toi... depuis quand as-tu réalisé les sentiments que tu avais à mon égard? Moi... le traitre..."

-"Pour moi" le coupa la fine lame. " Tu as toujours été Loki... Quelqu'un d'instruit, à la recherche de savoir, de considération, reconnaissance et plein de Magie... J'ai fait semblant d'être un coureur de jupon alors que je préfère les pantalons, ah! Mais dupé les Nobles Asgardien était réellement facile..."

-" Je te rapelle que c'est moi, le Dieu des Mensonges..."

Fandral le regarda et se mit sur les genoux du nouveau roi, ses jambes de part et d'autres des siennes, il y avais bien assez de place sur le trone.

-" Juste... une nuit Loki! Un seule et unique nuit..." le suplia l'Ase.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Fandral embrassa fougeusement Loki.

-" Juste un nuit..." redemanda le blond.

-'' Juste une nuit." acquiesa le brun en faisant se téléporter Stark dans l'infirmerie. Il repoussa Fandral et l'emmena dans sa chambre et le poussa sur le lit. Fandral compris tout de suite qui serais au dessus et ce laissa faire. Les tenues Asgardiennes, complexe, furent laborieusement enlevée et éjecter dans la pièce. Loki l'embrassa dans le cou, le mordilla et descendis plus bas, sur la clavicule, et la mordilla pour reprendre sa course jusqu'au deux boutons de chaires de l'Ase. Mais le blond, ne supportant plus de rien faire enchangea les roles, il découvris parcelle par parcelle le corps du Jotun, léchant ses pectoraux pour descendre sur les abdominaux bien formé du Dieu. En descendant, il évita le membre gorgé de sang du Jotun. Il embrassa les jambes de Loki, des pieds jusqu'au haut des cuisses en se disant que le futur roi était magnifique. Se raprochant du sexe grand, lourd et chaud, il lécha toute la longueure du membre pour suçoté le gland, se qui lui attira les gémissement de plaisir du plus grand. Il essaya ensuite de prendre tout le membre en bouche mais du s'aider de ses mains pour apporter plus de plaisir, une main s'activais sur la partie de la verge que Fandral ne savais prendre en bouche et l'autre malaxais les boules. quand il sentis la jouissance du Sorcier arrivé, il lacha le membre et entendis un grognement de frustration. Déterminé, le blond fit asseoir le brun contre la tête du lit et s'instala à califourchon sur lui, son entré à quelques centimètre de la verge de sonamant.

-" Tu va te faire mal... sans preparation..." dit Loki.

-" Nan... ca ira... c'est pas ma première fois..." _Mais le plus gros, oui..._ pensa-t-il en s'appuyant sur les épaules du Mage pour laissez le membre le pénétrer.

Petit à petit et douloureusement, le sexe rentrais en lui et quand il fut en entier, le gland frappa un point magique en lui et il cria de plaisir. Loki emit un gémissement de plaisir en sentant les chaires étroites de la fine lame autour de lui. Fandral se mit à allez et venir à un rhytme soutenu en touchant à chaque fois sa prostate.

Loki se fit la réflexion que le blond était beau en plein plaisir, la bouche entrouverte, se soulevant et s'abaissant, contractant ses abdominaux. Mais il ne valais pas Anthony Stark en extase.

Désirant allez plus vite, Il les fis bascullé et se mis à allez et venir dans un rhytme rapide et brutal, à la limite du violent mais, visiblement, cela ne derangeais âs l'Asgardien qui se tordais sous lui en hurlant de plaisr. Puis, il s'enleva de l'entre chaude de son amant pour le retourner à quatre pattes et le pris plus durement, augmentant leur plaisir mutuel, le blond vint sur les draps sans se toucher et, en sentant les chaires se ressérée, il fit quelques allez retour et se vida profondément à l'interieur de lui en gémissant.

Fandral gémit en le sentant se retiré et s'endormis comme une masse contre Loki qui s'endormis peu après lui.

Honteux, un homme referma la porte, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues. Bien sur, il ne s'était pas fait d'illusion mais voir Loki faire ça... alors qu'il l'avais fait avec lui il y a peu de temps lui brisais le coeur...

Et oui, le "sans coeur", Anthony Stark, le plus célèbre "Briseur de Coeur" avais, en se moment même, le sien en morceau... en miète...

 **Le Lendemain...**

Loki se leva et vi Fandral, encore endormi, baver sur son coussin. Le prochain Roi s'habilla, il mis une armure légère, son casque et reveilla Fandral.

-" Fandral... Reveil toi, le combat aura bientot lieu... Je part en premier..."

Le guerrier hocha la tête en ramenant encore plus les couvertures sur lui. Il se rendis dans se qui pouvais le plus representer une salle à manger à Asgard et vit tous les Angers à table, un déjeuner plus que copieux devant eux et... en trop grande quantité pour les humains. Il s'installa.

-" Bonjour." dit-il. " Avez vous passez une bonne nuit?" demanda Loki, en hote poli.

Tous se regardèrent et Bruce lui repondis.

-" Comme des bébés... Il faut que je trouve le tissu de vos draps!''

-'' Tissu Asgardien."

-" Mais sinon..." commença Steve. " J'ai entendu ... l'Autre... dire qu'il allait bientot gouverné la Midgard... Est-ce vrai?"

-" C'est ce qu'il crois." souris Loki." Vous pensez vraiment que je laisserais mes bourreaux s'emparé d'un Royaume? Je les exterminerais en tuant l'Autre, en le défiant dans un combat singulier après avoir tué Odin. Si il meurt, tous les Chitauris meurt. Me considérant comme son maitre, il ne pourra refusé. Thanos sera là, je sais qu'il n'osera pas me defier. Il tien trop à celle dont il veut faire sa reine... La mort... MA. FILLE..." tous frissonèrent, car Loki n'avais pas élevé la voie plus haut que le murmure.

-" Et Thor?" demanda Barton.

-'' Je l'enverrais vivre sur Midgard, sans rien... Sans pouvoir, sans Mjolnir et sans aucune possibilité de revenir ou de récupérer ses pouvoirs. Parce que... bien qu'il vous considèrent comme ses amis, il continue à méprisé les autres Midgardien..." expliqua le Dieu.

-" Parce que toi non?" fit Natasha. " tu ne te crois pas superieur à nous?"

-" Si. Nous somes supérieur. Mais... je n'ai jamais réellement méprisé votre race. Car, comme tout érudit... Je me suis docmenté sur chaque race des neufs royaumes et avec les Alfes et les Jotuns, vous êtes sans doutes les moins barbares. Et quand j'ai attaqué la terre, j'était d'abord utilisé et on a utilisé ma haine envers Thor et Odin ainsi que mon besoin de reconaissance. Et après avoir vécu un mois avec vous, j'ai pu voir la face cachée de votre monde... Comme j'ai vu celle d'Asgard, de Jotunheim..."

-" En parlant de Jotunheim..." dit Bruce. " Tu es le seul à avoir un euh..."

-" Petite taille? non. Sachez, que tous pense que les Jotun sont des barbares mais tout le palais est la ville... Il y a plusieurs caste, par rapport à nos actions et marques claniques. Un enfant né chez un Artisant peut très bien devenir guerrier... Ceux qui font plus de six mêtres de haut..."

-" Laisse nous devinez..." rigola Barton. " Toi, t'es de la caste royale?"

-" Oui. Et non. Je suis né pour être l'héritier mais je suis un artisant. Les artisant son doués dans tou se qui est artistique et/ou magiques bien que peux son mage... Mais je suis également de la caste des érudits de par le fait que j'apprend constamment."

\- Wow..." dirent-ils en coeur.

Ils finirent leur déjeuner et Clint se mit devant Loki, l'air serieux.

-'' Je veux la meilleur place pour voir Odin se prendre une raclée et pour ensuite voir celle du bidule moche à six doigt!" exigea l'assassin.

Loki eu un sourire carnassier et les téléprta tous dans l'arène, à la place royal, Il fit apparaitre assez de chaise pour eux et des cors de chasses se firent entendre. Petit à petit, l'arêne se remplie et fut pleine à craquer quand il se téléporta au milieu du sable et se mit à parler, sa magie emplifiant sa voie.

-" Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour la punition d'odin et pour que je montre ma valeur en temps que roi! Comme convenu, je me plie à votre demande."

Odin apparu en face de lui, retenu par des chaines et bailloné mais habillez dans son armure d'or et n'ayant mangé qu'un repas frugal comme lui.

-" Il n'y aura aucune Magie dans se combat. Et bien... que le combat commence!"

Les chaines et le baillon s'évaporèrent et les gens se mirent à hué l'ancien roi. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la table où se trouvais les armes et Odin opta pour une lourde épée alors que Loki, lui, prenais quelques poignard, deux sabres et trois dagues. Ils revirent au centre et se mirent en postition de combat.

-" 3...2..1." scanda le peuple.

Comme l'avais prévu Loki, Odin attaqua le premier et il évita le cou en une pirouette sur le coté, il bondit, les lames en avant pour transpercé une anches d'Odin mais il ne réussi qu'a le coupé.

Odin essaya de lui tranchez la tête mais le Dieu du chaos lui coupa la mai, l'obligeant à manié son épée de la main gauche. Il jeta ses sabres pour utiliser les dagues et se mit à taïlladez de ci de là le père de toute chose pour l'énerver. Ce qui marcha, il jouais avec sa proie, comme un chat avec une sourie, il le fit courir, hurlé de rage jusqu'a l'épuisement. C'est un Odin en sang et tremblant, tenant péniblement son épée que Loki eu en face de lui alors qu'il n'avais, lui, qu'une estafilade au bras et au pectoraux. Lachant les dagues, il pris un poignard et arriva, jubilant, devant Odin et pris sa main, lui coupa d'un coup sec, le faisant hurler et tombé à genoux. Il le poussa vers l'arrière et mis un pied sur son torse. Regardant la bave coulé sur le menton du roi fou. Il ui entailla la joue et observa le sang coulé.

-" tu es entre mes mains, maintenant... A ma merci... J'aimerais te faire souffrir comme j'ai souffert mais cela est impossible, vieux brogne. Mais je peux te faire mal..."

Il fit entré le poignard dans le bras gauche et coupa de l'aisselle au poignet en sectionnant muscle et tendont, gravant l'os et faisant crié le Dieu.

Il enleva son pied et se mit à califourchon sur lui et le poignarda cà et là. Prenant bien garde à ne pas le tué tout de suite. Il coupa le ventre en deux et lui planta le poignard à différent endroit du tore et enfin, il persa la pommette et il se pencha à son oreille.

-" Longue vie au roi...*" Puis lui arracha l'oeil tout en le poignardant en plein coeur.

Il se releva sous les acclamations du peuple et il s'inclina.

-'' Mais avant toute chose! Je defi... l'Autre! En un combat sans Magie!

La créature apparut, en colère au milieu de l'arène, un sabre déjà en main.

-" Tu ose me trahir?!"

-" Oui. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais laissez mon bourreau s'emparer d'un des neufs Royaumes?!"

-" Tu était d'accord!"

-" Ne suis-je pas le Dieu du Mensonge?" ricana Loki. " Ne t'inquiète pas, je me débarrasserais plus vite de toi."

L'Autre se rua sur lui, sabre en avant et il lui transpercant la anche d'un air triomphant qui se décomposa en voyant une dage dans sa poitrine. Loki s'enleva de la prise du sabre et lui trancha la tête et tout les chitauris hurlèrent et disparurent en poussièrent.

Clinton Barton fut le premier à hurlé de joie.

Plus tard,

Loki devint le Roi, il portais son armure Royal et avais la peau du Jotun, sa couronne sur la tête. En or, fait de plusieurs plaques, fines s'entrelassant, remontant parfois en pointes et descendant en pointe sur le front avec une magnifique pierre dessus... Une des gemmes de l'infini : la gemme de l'Ame.( Il avais, en plus, trouver la Gemme de l'Ego ( une Gemme oublié) qui le protège des six autres gemmes, repris à Thanos. Celle ci est placé dans sa main, elle est de couleur opale et il peut facilement la faire disparaitre. Il a ainsi plusieurs Gemmes... Celle de l'Ame, de l'Ego, de l'Espace ( Tesseract) et celle de l'Esprti ( le sceptre)) Offert par Thanos pour conserver la paix. Le banquet fut mémorable, tous le mondes étaient là, les Alfes, Elfes noirs, Jotuns et Asgardien Nobles ou Paysans ainsi que les Avengers. Pendant quelques instant, Loki s'éclipsa pour allé voir Thor et le traina jusqu'au Bifrost malgré les pleurnicherie de son "frère". Il lui retira tout pouvoir et toute chance de les reprendre et l'envoya sur Midgard, en Australie.

Satisfait, il retourna à sa place en compagnie d'Heimdall.

Les fêtes durèrent trois jours de suite et le Dieu du Chas vit un certain Avengers s'éclipsé... Anvengers qui n'avais dit mots depuis trois jours et qui regardait Fandral avec une haine non contenue. Il le rejoignis donc dans la salle du trone et se glissa derrère lui.

-" Tu n'as dis mots depuis trois jours... Serais tu faché?" lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-" Laisse moi. Va retrouver ton peuple et l'autre blond au bouc."

-"Ahh...c'était donc toi..."

-" Ouais! MAintenant tu me lache! Je me fous de se que tu fais avec ta queue! Mon cul te va pas bah dégage."

-" Anthony Stark. Sachez que Fandral vous laisse la place.."

-" Ouais, il m'a dit mais je..."

-" Fandral ne voulais qu'une nuit. Il vous a vu me pleurez." le Roi lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

-" M'en fou..."

-" Mais sachez, Anthony... Que vous avez beau ressentir de l'amour pour moi. C'est un sentiment qui m'ai maintenant bien trop inconnu pour pouvoir vous satisfaire... Alors, je vous laisse le choix. Vivez sur Midgard et trouvez une femme ou un homme qui vous aimera ou... Habité sur Asgard, vous pourrez allez sur terre quand vous le voudrez mais... Je ne peux vous offrir l'amour qu..."

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Stark sur les siennes.

-" Je t' apprendrais à aimé. " lui dit Tony avec les yeux remplis de détermination et d'espoir... " Parce que tu m'as fait connaitre l'amour... "

Loki les conduit discrètement à ses apprtements sous le regard heureux/jaloux/attendris de fandral.

* Oui oui... je fais bien référence au roi lion...

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, une petite review, ca fait pas de mal, laissez moi votre avis :333


	9. Chapter 9

**Livyn : Bon, il se peu qu'il y ai un threesom, plus que sur en fait ^-^ Aussi, qui ne serais pas d'accord avec lui?! Bon... Guimauve guimauve... faut pas oublié qu'on parle de Loki quand même :33:**

 **TeZuKa j : Et bien, moi aussi j'avais prévu pire mais j'avais oublié d'enregistrer la première version donc j'ai du refaire tout le chapitre se qui m'avais saoulé donc j'ai raccourcis. :/ Merci :3**

 **Guest : Mais il est faisable, le couple... ;)**

 **Chapitre 8.**

Loki poussa Tony sur le lit et l'embrassa avec fougue et le milliardaire gémit. Maintenant, il en était certin : Il voulais le Dieu pour lui... Il ferait tout pour le Dieu qu'il aime, tout... mêmepartir le plus loin possible si cela faisait le bonheur de Son Dieu. Il gémit de plaisir en sentant la langue chaude de Loki lui parcourir le torse et le cou. En même temps, il enleva la tunique du tout nouveau Roi et posa sa couronne sur la table de chevet et plongea ses deux mains dans les cheveux longs et noirs de son amant. Les pantalons furent vitent enlever et Tony repris d'autorité la bouche fine du Jotun alors que celui ci entrait un doigt en lui, puis deux, puis trois et l'ingénieur, grognant d'impatience, fit sourire Loki.

-" Patience..."

-" Ouais... mais la patience... et moi tu sais... on... OH PUTAAIIINNN!"

En plein milieu de sa phrase, le Sorcier était entrer en lui d'un mouvement brusque.

-" Encoorree!" cria Tony.

Et Loki réitéra son geste encore plus brutalement et entama un pilonnage en règle du rectum du célèbre Iron-Man criant sous lui, de plaisir.

Le Dieu souris et se pencha pour changez l'angle de pénétration et heurta la prostate de l'ingénieur qui cria en bougeant des anches également, venant au devant des mouvements de Loki, intensifiant leur plaisir mutuel. Tony se mit à se masturber et le tableau d'un magnifique Midgardien au yeux noisettes plongez dans le plaisir fit redoublé l'intensité les coups de reins ravageurs du Dieu. Tony bascula sa tête en arrière, plus rien d'autre ne comptais sauf cette verge imosante qui entrais et sortais en lui. Après un coup de anche particulièrement violent, Tony éjacula sur leur torse et, sentant l'anneau de chaires se resserer spasmodiquement autour de lui, Loki vint au plus profond de son amant et ils s'endormirent tout deux, heureux.

Le lendemain matin, Tony s'étira et entra en contact avec le torse bien fait de Loki, il souris et l'enlaça, heureux. il sentis une main passé dans ses cheveux.

-" Bien dormi?" demanda le Mage.

-" Hum... oui... Mais j'ai faim." déclara Stark.

-" Et quel Roi serais-je si je ne nourissais pas mon amant?" souris ledit Roi.

Soudainement, Tony se rembruni.

-" Tu fait la même chose avec Fandral?" demanda-t-il.

-'' Fandral... Te laisse la place, je te l'ai dit... Il ne voulais qu'une seule je la lui ai donné...''

-'' Mouais... il m'a dit ça aussi... Mais bon, j'ai faim, on y va?"

Loki secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-"Tu compte y allez nu?" ricana-t-il.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et se doucha pour s'habillé simplement, puis se fut au tour de Stark qui remit ses habits Midgardien. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à mangé ou se trouvais une grande table où se trouvais déjà Bruce Banner et Fandral en grande discussion avec Captain America. Ils s'installèrent et les discussions se stopèrent.

-" Pourquoi stopez vous vos discussion? Continuez voyons, on dirais que vous pensez que je vais vous tuez." dit Loki.

-" Ce n'est pas ça. Juste, nous avons du mal à te voir en bleu et peu vétu." dit Bruce en rigolant.

Loki se regarda. Il portait une tunique verte largement ouverte sur le torse, les manches quasi inexistant et ouvert sur les coté et un pantalon de cuir fin, pied nu et les cheveux ramenés en arrières, la couronne sur la tête. Il avait oublié de se retransformer en Ase et donc, ses marques claniques étaient visibles ainsi que ses cornes.

-" Et bien, je vous assure que j'ai des tenues encore moins habillées et beaucoup plus belles." ricana Loki en voyant les hommes bavés sur lui.

Steve Rogers et Bruce Banner furent les premiers à se reprendre alors que Fandral et Tony le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Le Roi souris et se mit à mangé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Clint et Natasha entrèrent sauf que Natasha resta sur le pas de la porte, bouche bé, yeux grands ouverts. Clint la regarda, troublé, puis il suivi son regard et compris.

-" Nat? Naaat? Nan mais Oh?!" Ses yeux firent la navette entre Loki et Natasha. " On est ensemble et toi tu z'yeute Loki?!"

-" Je... il Wooowww... tu... moi maissss... Il est... GLBSKF!" babilla l'assassin.

Barton soupira et la pris par le cole pour repartir dans leur chambre.

-" Je fait tant d'effet que cela?" demanda Loki.

-" hein hein!" dirent Tony et Fandral en même temps.

Loki soupira et se remit à mangé quand il entendis un vacarne de l'autre coté de la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laissé passez un loup, un cheval arachnide, un serpent géant et une femme mi morte mi vivante qui se jetèrent sur lui.

-" Tu as réussi maman! On le savais! On le savais!"

Un Jotun arriva.

-'' Je ne pouvais les retenir plus longtemps Loki." dit Farbauti.

-" Ce n'est rien." Dit le Sorcier en repoussant doucement ses enfants. " Après tout,cela fait quelques jours que nous ne nous sommes plus vu.

Fenrir, sautillant mis son énorme tête sur les genoux de Tony et Jormudgand mis la sienne sur celles de Fandra. Hell, à coté de Loki, rigolais légerement et lui dit à son oreille.

-" On les aime bien tes prétendants... dommage que le blond ai abandonné..."

Loki la regarda en haussant un sourcil puis il regarda les deux hommes carrèssé la tête des ses enfants. Un sourire tendre apparu sur les lèvres de Loki et Hell se sera encore plus contre lui car, se sourire, était rare... Trop rare pour un homme si jeune... Le captain se leva.

-" Loki, il faudrais que nous retournions sur Terre."

-" Pourquoi?!" dit Bruce. " J'ai encore des matériaux à chercher moi!"

-" Je pourrais t'aidé." dit Tony.

Bruce hocha la tête.

-" Malheureusement, Steve Rogers, vous allez devoir restez encore un moment pour conclure le traitez de paix." Il fit semblant de réfléchir. " A moins que vous ne vouliez une guerre... Pour prouvez, peut-etre, que Midgard... est plus forte que moi?" dit le Roi le plus serieusement du monde en regardant le Super Soldat dans les yeux.

Il vit, avec satisfaction, Steve déglutire.

-" Et bien, nous allons restez dans se cas!" il souris nerveusement. Il se leva, salua tout le monde et partit.

N'en tenant plus, Tony rigola.

-" Oh mon dieu! J'ai cru que l'cap' allais chiez dans son froc ahhh!" rigola le milliardaire.

-" Tu sais Tony, nous sommes assez intime pour que tu m'appel Loki." souris le Jotun.

Celà fit rire Fandral et Tony se rendis compte de ses paroles et balança un petit pain au Mage qui le stoppa tout encontinuant à mangé pour le renvoyez sur le lanceur qui tomba par terre en faisant le mort, se qui fit soupiré l'ancienne cible ( Loki)

Il se leva pour allez faire un tour mais sa fille l'interpella.

-" Maman?... Tu compte sortir comme ça?"

-" Et pourquoi pas? Je ne vais pas me baladé tout le temps avec mes habits de Roi!" sourit-il.

-" Mais hum... JE voudrais te demandé quelque chose..." dit elle en faisant touché le bout des son index avec l'autre.

-" Oui..?" dit Loki en souriant.

-" Et bien, tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui mais..."

-" Dit toujours..."

-" Et bien, tu es allié avecThanos mais je n'en peux vraiment plus de lui! Mainenant qu'il est ici et moi aussi, il me forcerais presque à fuir le palais alors que je peux enfin te voir autant que je le veux! Il vient jusqu'à mes appartements, frappe à la porte il à même essayé de l'ouvrir une fois! Quand je suis à la bibliothèque, je dois me caché, comme dans les jardin! Il n'y a que dans la salle à mangé ou en ta compagnie ou celle de Fandral et Tony qu'il me fiche la paix! Et il perd patience, je le sent..."

A l'entente du nom du Titan, le visage du Dieu du Chaos s'était fermé... CEtte chose... Ose Harcellé sa fille?! Il s'approcha de Hell et la pris dans ses bras pour l'embrassé sur le front.

-'' Jamais. Tu ne dois hésité à me parler si tu as des problème. L'entièrté des neufs monde pourrais vouloir ta mort que je les tuerais tous. Tu sais que j'en suis capable. Tu es mon unique fille. La prunelle de mes yeux... Alors se n'est pas un stupide titan qui va ma la prendre." Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues et pris son visage en coupe en souriant, d'un sourire sadique, tyrannique mais avec un regard empli d'amour pour sa fille - légèrement coupé par de la colère.

-" Plus jamais il ne t'approchera... Plus jamais il ne sera entre nous... Je vais lui faire payé tout... Se que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire à l'Autre... Pour la torture, la folie... ahah... Prend soin des humains en attendant."

Il l'embrassa sur le front et partit, sa tenue changeant pendant qu'il marchais. De la tenue légère se modifiant en habits royaux, sa cape flottant derrière lui et son casque le grandissant encore plus malgré ses deux mètres. 0 sa ceinture se trouvais son petit poignard préféré et un dague en metal Jotun, incassable et imbibé de magie. De plus, un collié apparut avec la pierre des Ames, la pierre de l'esprit sur son bras droit et celle de l'égo sur le gauche. Le peu de serviteur qui croisèrent son chemin s'enfuir en courant en voyant ses yeux verts devenir lumineux et son aura devenire noir. Il se dirigea dans la cour, où se trouvais le Titan. Quand il posa ses yeux sur la créature mauve un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres, mi-jubilatoire mi-dégouté.

-" THANOS!" Rugit-il.

Tout e monde se retourna vers lui et il les dévisagea.

-" Allez-vous en!" siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Et les Ase partirent se mettre à l'abris mais regardèrent quand même.

-" Que me veus tu, Roi d'Asgard?" demanda le titan.

-" Je ne suis pas ici en temps que Roi... mais en temps que Mère!"

Le mauve ne réagis pas et Loki ragea.

-" Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle?" demanda-t-il

Silence...

-" Non? Je vais te rafraichir la mémoire : Tu harcèle la Reine de Hellheim! Princesse d'Asgard! MA FILLE!"

-" Et que va-tu faire? Tu ne peux rien contre moi!" dit dédaigneusement Thanos.

Loki rigola d'un rire fou en le regardant dans les yeux. Le Titan frémit à sa vision et son rire, commes les Ase qui les épiais - qui devenaient d'ailleurs nombreux.

-" Mais tu me sous-éstime Titan! Dois-je te rappelez se que j'ai dit? Je suis Magie! Tu pourrais être le Dragon d'Ygdrasill que je te tuerais quand même! Mais il faut dire que j'ai bien joué mon jeux. J'aurais pu te tué quand je suis venu te voir... Et j'aurais quand même gagnez cette guerre! Je n'avais pas prévu de te tuez tout de suite... mais tu essaye de me dérobé quelque chose de trop précieux... Mon Unique FILLE!"

Il s'approcha d'un démarche prédatrice vers Thanos. Ce dernier sortis donc son immense épée et Loki souris de plus belle et quand le titan voulu lui fendre le crane, il exquiva et lui coupa la main. Puis lui planta une lame dans la torse pour la retiré et se multiplié. Se débarassant de son casque, il se transforma en Jotun. ( Plus besoin de casque à cornes si on en à au naturel) Le Titan, en colère, fonça sur lui avec un hurlement de rage et Loki en profita pour planté ses crocs dans l'épaule du bras intact. Thanos sortis un poignard et Loki sortis le sien en hexibant ses crocs ensanglanté.

-" Tu cris pouvoir me tué?!" cria le mauve.

-" Non! J'en suis sur!" hurla le Dieu de la discorde en foncant sur lui tel un aigle sur sa proie. S'accrochant à lui, ses griffes tailladant le torse de marbre du titan.

-" Tu es peut-être invinsible pour un humain ou un Aesir mais pas pour une mère!"

Thanos le rejetta par terre et le meintint au sol, son visage en face du sien.

-" Tu n'est qu'un insect! Je n'aurais jamais du marchandé avec toi! JE vais t'enchainé, te forcé à me voir sur le trone, a voir tout ceux que tu aime mourir, j'épouserai ta fille de gré ou de force et mangerais tes enfant pour gardez le meilleurs pour la fin" chuchota le titan, lui envoyant son halleine putride en plein visage.

-"Ton si précieux humain... Il sera mon exclave, pour toujours... Il sera à mes pieds, constament et fera se que je lui ordonerais, que se soit du "va me chercher à boire" à " Couche toi, à quatre pattes"... "

Les dires du Titan foudroyèrent Loki. Il regarda sur le coté et croisea le regard appeuré de son humain. SON HUMAIN!

-" Tu oserais... le violé..."

-" Devant toi.. à chaque fois..."

Ces paroles eurent raison du la raison de Loki. Il hurla comme un dément, de rage, de colère et sa Magie rejetta le Titan qui en resta sans voix alors que Loki flottais devant lui, plus puissant que jamais, Ses pierres plus incadecentes que jamais ainsi que ses yeux, semblable à la pierre d'âme. ( J'ai failli mettre semblable à des avada...)

-" Plus Jamais tu ne tiendras de tel propos devant moi!"

Il tendis la main et Thanos se tordis de douleur en sentant sa bouche être cousue magiquement et sans aucune anesthésie, de la façon la plus barbare possible. Ses lèvres maintenant céllée et la bouche en sang... Loki jubillais et mis pied à terre, sa Magie toujours déployée. Il renversa le titan et plongea les doigts de sa main droite dans les orbites de Thaons qui hurla de douleur alors que le Dieu du Choas le trainais jusqu'au cachots.

-" Que Personne ne vienne me dérangé!" rugit-il.

Et il s'enferma dans les cachots avec Thanos.

Tony s'approcha de Hell.

-" Que lui a dit Thanos?" demanda-t-il.

-" Je ne sais pas. " dit la fille." Je n'ai pas entenue" ,mentit-elle. Elle secha ses larmes et fit se dispercé la foule, qui jubilais en imagineant le titan perscuteur au main de leur nouveau Roi en rage et déçu pour ne pas avoir le droits de voir la souffrance de Thanos...


	10. Chapter 10

**Bon... Je pense que tout le monde attend la torture de Thanos, n'est se pas? J'avais pensé à ne pas mettre de scène de torture mais bon... Je n'aime pas Thanos donc, il va le sentir!**

 **Livyn : Oui, j'adore se coté aussi et en effet, Thanos va regrettez ses paroles :) ahah! Merci :33**

 **ATTENTION : Pour les personnes n'aimant pas les scènes de violence explicite : Ne lisez pas le chapitre jusqu'au signe ######### pour les autres et SURTOUT ceux n'aimant pas Thanos : Libre à vous de lire.**

 **Je suis responsable de se que j'écris pas de se que vous lisez.**

 **Bon chapitre :3**

 **Chapitre 9.**

Dans les cachot d'Asgard...

Un titan mauve était attaché à des chaines, les bras tendu, ainsi que les jambes, débarassé de son armure, une simple pagne voilant les parties génitales de la créature mauve. Créature qui reçu comme reveil : un poignard dans l'épaule. Se qui le fit gémir de douleur sous les ricanement du Dieu Fou.

-'' On rigole moins maintenant, n'est ce pas?"

-" Quand je sortirais d'ici, je te tuerais..."

-" Je t'avais dit la même chose mais... la difference entre toi et moi est que je suis vivant... Toi, tu vas mourir... Aussi surement qu'Odin... En bien plus douloureux..."

-'' Je te ferais connaitre mille torure..."

-" Déjà connu."

La créature mauve le regarda et vis son sourire, jubillatoire, fou, coléreux... Le Dieu du Chaos dans tout sa magnificence... Ledit Dieu se leva avec son poignard pour le passé en dessous de son cou, toujours en souriant, il se délectait presque de la futur peur, futur douleur de Thanos. Le Dieu plaque la lame noire et froide contre la joue de Thanos et descendis en coupant parfois, la joue, le ventre, la cuisse... Un pied.

-" Vois tu... Thanos. Lors de mon escapade sur terre, j'ai découvert un personnage humain... ils appellent ça un cannibal... C'est une personne qui mange d'autre personne... En l'occurence un homme qui mangeais d'autre humain... Hannibal Lecter... Cet homme à eu des films sur lui... Et vois tu, il ne tuais pas ses victime avant de les cuirs et de les mangé... Les personnes mouraient de leur blessures... douloureuses, lentes... mais Fatales... D'abord par vengeance puis pour la beauté de se qu'il pouvais faire... toujours en prélevant un morceau de sa victime..."

Il regarda Thanos.

-" Mais je ne vais pas te mangé... Tu es bien trop pourri pour ça! Et comme tu es un titan... je peux te blesser plus qu'un humain... et tu ne mourra pas sur le coup..."

Le Jotun lui fit un sourire carnassier, pointu et plenta ses crocs dans l'épaule intact de la créature mauve.

-" Il c'est mis à faire du canibalisme, par vengeance, je te l'ai dit... Parce que des gens... des Nazi, si j'ai bonne mémoire... avais tué sa soeur sous ses yeux et en avais fait le repas du soir... Il c'est donc vengé en mangeant les assassins de sa soeur... Mais moi, je vais te tué avant que tu n'ai pu faire quoique ce soit..."

Thanos cracha.

-" Je t'ai détruit! Détruit ton esprit et ta raison! Tu menera les gens que tu aime à leur parte et à le tienne!"

Le visage du Dieu repris des traits durs et sombres.

-" Même pas marrant..."

Il lui enfonça la dague dans le sternum et Thanos hurla quand la lame fendis l'os en deux. Du sang coula sur le torse de Thanos après avoir éclaboussé le visage de Loki. Loki fit descendre les chaines au sol et se mis à califourchon sur le torse de Thanos et lui maintin la tête en arrière pour lui ouvrir les jouez en un sourire sanglant, il creusa dans les tendons tenant la machoires, ingorants les cris et bruits de Thanos. Il regarda la tête mutilé... Les machoires écartées le plus possible l'une de l'autre, dents à découverts, sang coulant de part et d'autre de la tête et dans la gorge étranglant de temps à autres le titan. Mais, bien qu'un humain serais mort, Thanos survivais... Et si il risquais de mourir avant l'heure que Loki avais prévu pour lui, sa Magie l'aiderais à gardé le titan mauve en vie. Descendant du torse de sa victime, il lui perfora un poumon et ouvris le ventre de Thanos, charcuta la peau mauve pour voir ses organes internes. Il vit le coeur battant furieusement entre les poumons et le sternum tranché. Plantant le poignard dans la cuisse du titan, le Dieu de la destruction plongea ses mains dans son ventre pour lui enlevé le foie... Le brulant, grace à son froid de Jotun, Une partie du colon et le pancréas. Le titan n'arrivant plus à parlé crachais tant bien que mal du sang en pleurant. Loki Fit bougé les chaines et Thanos fut à la verticale. Le Dieu regetta sa tête en arrière, pour qu'il garde la machoire ouverte. Du sang coula de la bouche et du ventre de titan mauve alors qu'une partie de ses intestin sortais de leur porteur, n'etant plus retenu par la peau.

Le Dieu Fou parti dans son dos en reprenant la dague qui causa une hémoragie dans la cuisse et plonge a la lame dans la chair au dessus de la colone vertébrale. Il descendis jusqu'au bas du dos pour passez au dessus des rein et revenir au épaule, par dessus les homoplates. Il fit apparaitre d'autre chaines et les accrocha à la peau au dessus des reins et fit levé les chaines. Petit à petit, la peau s'arracha au dos du titan qui parvint à crié et, le sentant partir, Loki lui insufla assez de Magie pour qu'il vive encore. La peau en l'air lui fit comme des ailes. Loki, couvert de sang, replongea son couteau dans la colone vertebrale de Thanos et descendis tout le long, faisant craqué cartilage et os, faisant coulé plus de sang encore. Il deversais l'entierté de sa haine contre son ancien bourreau... Pendant un bref instant il imaginea Odin ainsi et Thor le regardant. Mais il revint bien vite à lui car il devait redoné de la magie au titan pour ne pas qu'il meurt. Il transperça ses homoplates et brisea les cotes.

Puis, haletant, et repus, il revint devant Thanos et observa son... chef d'oeuvre... Mais... Il manquais quelque chose... Se laissant guidé, Loki s'avança et décrocha la pagne puis, d'un coup vif coupea le sexe de Thanos en lui ouvrant au passage la vessie. Se faisant, pplus rien ne retenais les intestins, qui tombèrents en entrainant l'estomac... Un poumons était maintenant entièrement mort et contaminais l'autre...

Le Dieu du Chaos fit apparaitre une fiole dans sa main...

-" Maintenant... Tu va sentir se que mon coeur à ressentis..."

Il versa l'acide contenu dans la fiole sur le coeur du titan mauve...

Un acide empoisoneant le sang et gardant temporrerement se victime en vie... Ne la faisant mourir que une minutes après la décomposition total du coeur... Coeur qui commencais dégea à se dissoudre.

Thanos ressentais une douleur atroce, du feu et de la glace courraient dans ses veines pendant qu'il sentait son coeur se désintégré... Aucun mots ne pouvais exprimé sa douleur... Affreuse, un euphémisme... Horrifiante... trop gentil...

Il sentis le feu et la glace ainsi qu'un venin puissant courir dans ses veines... Un explosion de douleur qui fit fondre sa chair de l'interieur et Thanos mourru...

Regardant les restes d'os et de chair, on ne pouvais plus reconnaitre les jambes et les bras mais le reste oui... Comme si le poison avait compris qu'il devais laissé la partie de Loki intact.

-" Ca t'apprendra à menacé ceux que j'aime..."

Il se retourna et sortis, au portes des cachots, il vit des gardes et certains habitant. Ils le regardèrent, couverts de sang et frissonèrent.

Le Messager s'avança et lui demanda.

-" Il est mort?"

-" Oui... De la pire des façons qu'il soit... Soyez en certain..."

Le Messager au yeux mauves partis en courant pour rependre la nouvelle. Il se tourna vers le groupe de gens...

-" Allez voir si vous vous en sentez les trippes..."

####################################################################################################################################################################################

Il sortis des cachots et se rendit dans ses appartements, il du passea par la grande salle où il vit vaguement les Avengers et ses enfant ainsi que Fandral. Tony fronça les sourcils et partis... Vite suivi par les autres.

Loki se rendis dans ses appartements et regarda la ville en sortant sur son balcon, toujours couvert de sang. Il entendis des cris de joie, de soulagement et petit à petit, les gens sortirent et crièrent à sa victoire. La ville fut bientot en fête...

Il resta dix minutes là puis il entendis la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir puis des pas precipité se dirigé vers lui sans pourtant le rejoindre.

-" Tu n'as pas fait ça, Loki."

Le susnommé ferma les yeux en entendant la voie de Son Midgardien et en soupirant, il se tourna vers lui.

-" As ton avis..."

-" Non... Ne me dis pas que...''

-'' Je ne dirais rien dans se cas."

Le Dieu rentra et ferma la vitre menant au balcon.

-" Loki! C'est... Immonde se que tu à fait!"

Loki leva ses yeux verts vers lui.

-" Immonde?! Tony?! Mais tu ne sais pas se qui est immonde! Tu ne sais RIEN DU TOUT! Tu n'es qu'un gamin pourri gâté! Qui ne sais rien du malheur, de la peine et de l' horreur! MOI SI! Tu n'a pas à me dire se qui est immonde où pas!" siffla le Dieu.

Tony sera les machoires.

-" Alors, certes, tu n'as pas eu tout l'amour dont tu rêvais mais... tu veux que je te dise? Moi Non Plus! Mais j'aurais préféré avoir la tienne."

-" Oh! Oui! Pauvre Prince! Être le deuxième héritier du trône! Quelle horreur! Adopté en plus! Pauvre Rodolphe!"

Loki se rapprocha dangereusement de Tony et le souleva par le col pour le regardé dans les yeux.

-" Tu sais très bien que c'est faux! Que je n'a pas eu une enfance dorée!''

-' Moi oui peut-être?!"

-" Tu sais se que j'ai vécu et pourtant, tu continue à dire que se que j'ai fait est affreux. Tu ne sais pas se que se monstre m'as fait vivre dans sa faille temporel! Ca à duré des siècle dans cette faille alors que pour vous ça à a peine fait une année!"

Il lacha l'homme.

-" Il mérrite son sort et la douleur qu'il à eu! Tu ne sais pas se qu'il m'a dit."

-" Et bien dit moii!"

-" Il m'a très clairement dit qu'il contais prendre le trone, se marié à ma fille, de grè ou de force, qu'il vous reduirais en esclavage et qu'il ferai de toi son chien, son objet! Qu'il me forcerai à voir ton viol!" la voie de Loki monta d'un ton. " Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point ses paroles m'on mises hors de moi!"

L'humain et le Dieu se regardèrent... Longtemps... et le Roi d'Asgard repris la parole.

-" Je pensais que tu savais à quoi t'attendre?! Je te l'ai dit! Tony! Se ne sera pas facile! Ils m'ont mis plus bas que terre et ont réduit mon coeur à moins que le néant! Alors même si je ressent surement quelque chose pour toi, ne me demande pas d'éprouver de la pitité pour eux! Surtout pour Thanos!"

Il s'approcha de la porte de la salle d'eau.

-" Alors, si tu ne peux vraiment pas rester avec moi... Avec le Monstre que je suis. Part. Mais ne reviens pas. Les terres, métaux et tout vos envie de scientifiques sont dans une salle. Hell vous montrera où. J'ai signé l'accord de paix. Alors, reste où part avec tes amis."

Le Dieu du feu ouvris la porte et entra puis la referma. Laissant un tony seul avec des questions plein la tête.

 **Alors? Une petite review? Que pensez vous que va faire Tony, quand Loki va sortir de la salle de bain? Lui sauté au cou pour lui dire qu'il l'aime même si il n'est pas d'accord avec se qu'il à fait?**

 **OU**

 **Être partis sur terre, avec les autres Avengers, laissant Loki seul avec ses démons?**

 **Je previens, j'ai déjà la suite en tête ;))**

 **PS: Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris ( se dont je doute lol ) : Je regarde la série Hannibal et me suis inspiré de certain meurtre pour Thanos. ( Ceux qui regardent comprendront ceux qui ne regarde pas : Je vous invite à regardé! Même si il vaut mieux évitez pour les âmes sensibles par rapport à certaines scênes :33 )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici le chapitre :**

 **Chapitre :**

Quand il ressortis de sa longue douche, Loki se mit à son balcon, la ville en fête, le Bifrost... activé. Il sera les dents et se dit que de toute façon, il l'avais bien cherché... Il lui avais dit qe choisir et Tony à choisi. Midgard et ses amis.

Il re-rentra dans sa chambre et Ses meubles heurtèrent violement les murs, les livres volerent, tout comme les chandeliers et autres babioles.

Au bout de dix minutes, sa chambre était dans un désordre san nom et quelqu'un choisi se moment pour frapper à sa porte. Il créa une illusion, montrant une chambre propre et il ouvris la porte.

-" Oui?" demanda-t-il à sa fille.

-" Comment tu prend la nouvelle."

-" Très bien."

elle s'approcha de lui et lui pris une main.

-" Tu es sur?"

-" Oui! Je savais qu'il partirais. C'était logique."

Il retira sa main.

-" Pourquoi donc logique?" demanda sa fille.

-" Parce que je suis un monstre. Je devais mené les mondes à Ragnarok, tué Heimdall, je fais de la Magie noire, Sacrificielle et même de la Nécromancie si il le faut. Je suis un Jotun. La... "mère des Monstres." Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'héroïque dans ma vie. Jamais en pensant aux autres, j'ai toujours pensé à moi en premier."

-" Peut-être mais tu as sauvé beaucoup de personne de Odin."

-" Combien en ai-je tué? En étant sous l'emprise des Chitauris, de Thanos? Ou quand j'était guidée par la jalousie et l'envie de respect?"

-" Papa..."

-" Il à raison. C'est monstrueux se que j'ai fait à Thanos. Je suis monstreux."

Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa fille.

-" Sors. Laisse moi. Va faire la fête dans la ville avec les autres."

Le ton n'invitais plus à la discussion en hochant la tête, consternée la fille sortie avec une regard triste sur son père.

Sur midgard, deux semaines plus tard, Bruce et Tony faisaient des expériences sur les matières rapportées d'Asgard.

-" Putain!" lacha le milliardaire.

-" Quoi?"

-" Il nous a donné du metal Jotun, mais pour le faire fondre il faut une température digne du soleil!"

-" a bah mince alors..." grogna Banner qui observais une pierre Alfe, d'une couleur changeante selon son propriétaire qui montrais si la personne à laquelle il pensais était fiable ou non.

Soudain, le Captaine entra.

-'' Tony, il y a Thor qui fait un Exclandre a l'accueil."

-" Merde!" lacha le susnommé.

Il s'essuya les mains et sourtit du labeau pour descendre à l'accueil, habillé avec une chemise blanche, un jean et des baskettes. Quand il vit le blond, il se rapella de la douleur des paroles de Loki.

-'' Thor! Que fais tu ici?!"

-" Je devais vous voir am..."

-" On est plus amis. Plus depuis que nous savons tout, Thor."

-" Mais visiblement,m on frère vous à fait partir d'Asgard!"

-" Non, c'était notre decision, on a la paix."

-" Tu es resté parce que tu ne voulais plus être la catin du mons..."

Il fut coupé par un coup de poing dans la machoire qui le fit s'écroulé malgré lui, il n' avais plus son ancienne force. Tony le prit par les aisselles et le mit dans son ascenseur privé. Une fois en haut, l'ancien Dieu avais repris ses esprit. En l'observant dans l'ascenseur, Tony vit qu'il portais un jean éllimé, un t-shirt sale, bleu, et des baskettes bon marché, une barbe mal coupée et des cheveux sales. Dans le salon, Thor repris.

-" Je t'ai vexé, Tony?"

-" Seul mes amis m'appelle Tony, or, il se trouve que tu n'en ai pas un."

-" Et comment Loki t'appellais quand il te prenais? Il te disait qu'il t'aimait? Que tu contait à ses yeux?!"

-" La ferme Thor."

-" Je me rappelle comment tu l'as pleuré quand sa tête a été fendue en deux. Tu pleurais comme une gamine! Tout comme se traitre de Fandrall!"

Le milliardaire tremblais de plus en plus.

-" Ta gueule. Ta gueule..."

-" Mais il t'as jeté comme on jette un jouet! Une vieille chaussette sale, souillée. C'est se que tu es! T'as été souillé par mon frère, il s'est amusé et maintenant, il le fait avec Fandrall. Tu les imagine déjà, n'est ce pas? Tu imagine le Jotun enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le cul sérré du blond, tu l'imagine en train de gemir sous les coups de rein du "nouveau Roi". Tu..."

-" TA GUEULE!"

Tony se jetta sur Thor, les poings en avant et il le frappa au visage, le fit tombé sur le dos et il monta sur le torse du blond. Il abbatit son poing, encore et encore en appréciant le son qu'a fait son nez quand le cartillage s'est brisé. Mais Thor repris le dessus en plaquant le play-boy à terre en l'étranglant. Il s'approcha du visage du riche, son haleine puant l'alcool.

-" Il m'a tout pris! Mon immortalité, ma force, Mjolnir! MA PLACE SUR LE TRONE!"

Ses paroles furent comme un éclair traversant Tony. Qui se débattis mais l'ex Dieu ressera sa prise alors même que l'homme brisais quelques unes de ses cotes. Soudainement, Steve entra et il attrappa Thor pour l'éloigné de Tony qui se releva en se massant la gorge.

-" Il t'a prit TA Place sur le Trone?! Mais c'est toi qui clamait ne pas en vouloir! Toi qui disait préféré Jane au Trone!"

-" Jane était une simple passade! Une humaine! Un insecte!"

Steve fronça les sourcils.

-" Tu n'es qu'un enfant gaté, Thor! Un stupide enfant gaté à qui on a tout repris! Tu pête un plomb alors que cela fait à peine quelque semaines que tu es humain! Alors que Loki, lui, c'est fait torturé plus de cent ans, on ne lui a jamais rien donné! Tu as tout eu et tu te plaint?"

Tony lui balança la droite de sa vie, qui mit le bland dans les vappes et Cap' le lacha.

-" Il faut le renvoyé à Loki." dit le soldat.

-" Pourquoi?" demanda le brun.

-" Parce qu'il à dit que quand Thor deviendrais fou, et on saura quand, il faudra lui emmené. Au moins une semaine après."

Une semaine...

-" Je ne viendrais pas." dit Tony.

-" Si... Tu en a besoin." repliqua le captain.

-" Faux. Je suis le genie, Cap' je sais quand je vais bien ou pas. Bon, a plus, tu nous met le blond en sureté? merci."

Puis, le milliardaire partis, d'une démarche sur qui s'effondra dans les escaliers menant à son atelier. Il s'appuya contre le mur et fini par s'asseoir sur les marches et il sentis une larme coulée sur sa joue mais il l'essuya.

-" Il te manque, hein..." dit Bruce.

Tony secoua la tête. Son ami le releva.

-" Pourquoi tu es partis Tony?"

-" Je... je voulais que nous ayons les métaux et et..."

-" Ne ment pas Tony... Pas à moi."

Les épaules du milliardaire tressautèrent et il mit sa tête contre l'épaule de l'alter égo de Hulk.

-" En plus... dans une semaine... Je devrais le voir..."

-" Thor est devenu fou?"

-" Yup..."

Bruce soupira et emmena son frère de science pour qu'il lui parle.

 **Voilàà désolé si j'ai mis du temps à posté le chapitre hein... :33**


	12. Chapter 12

Loki se leva en sentant le Bifrost s'activé, il attendait se moment depuis hier soir, quand Heimdall lui avais annoncé leurs venu... Il pourrais enfin revoir son Mortel... Son Frère! Oui! Juste son frère qui devient fou! Juste... ça... Pas de Tony Stark... Pas l'imaginé nu... Ne Surtout Pas l'imaginé se cambré de plaisir sous ses coups de reins, ne pas l'imaginé crié son nom...

NON! PAS PENSEZ A CA! IL SERA BEAU, LE ROI D'ASGARD, AVEC UNE ERECTION DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE HEIN!.?

Sa fille se tenait sur un siège à sa droite, Fenrir dormais presque à ses pieds, sa tête sur ses genoux et Jor' transformer en une énorme serpent, enroulé sur les accoudoirs et le dossier du trone, sa tête dans le cou de sa mère.

Heimdall arriva, suivis du Captain qui tenait fermement Thor, du Dr Banner, des deux Assassins et, bien sur, Tony Stark... La personne fermant la marche était Fandrall, Chef de la Garde Royale et de la Garde tout court.

-" Salut à vous, Midgardien..." dit-il, les yeux petillants en regardant son frère. Ne pas regardez Stark.

-" Loki." le salua Captain. " Nous sommes veu t'apporter ton frère, comme convenu."

-" Je vois cela... Et je vous en suis reconnaissant. Evidement, si vous souhaitez rester, pour je ne sais quelle recherche ou autre. Vous pouvez. Sans, bien sur, être injurieux envers le peuple."

-" Bien sur. Merci. Mais, pour ça, nous voulons réfléchir."

-" Vous savez où logez, prenez votre temps."

Les Avengers se retirerent et Bruce du emené à grande peine Tony en lui disant qu'il viendrait plus tard. Mais, maintenant, il fallait laissé Thor avec Loki.

Fandrall ferma la porte mais resta à l'interieur. Loki se leva et descendit les marches du trone pour se postez devant son frère.

-" Et bien, et bien... Qu'avons nous là?"

Le blond lui lanca un regard plein de haine et Loki souris.

-" C'est de ta faute! Loki! Tout est ta faute!"

-" Hum... Non. Je ne pense pas.

-" Tu ne vas pas recommencez à jeter la faute sur Odin! Même maintenant qu'il est mort tu ne veux pas t'avoué que tout est ta faute!"

-" Non, se n'est pas ma faute. C'est grace à Odin que je suis sur le trone, d'une certaine façon."

-" Tu aurais du mourir!"

-" Même pas! J'aurais eu le trone de Jotunheim."

Le blond ricana.

-" C'est vrai... LE trone des monstres! Un bien beau trone!"

-" En effet. Et beaucoup plus confortable que celui en or d'Asgard, je te le guarantis... Asgard est en paix Thor, la guerre est finie, tout les peuples sont unis. Seul toi ne le veux pas."

-" Il doivent tous plié le genoux devant nous! Devant moi!"

-" Tt Tt Tt... N'est ce pas toi qui me reprochais ses paroles? Tu tiens le même discours que moi, dirigé par Thanos.."

-" Mais je me rend compte à quel point tu avais raison à se moment! Les humains sont faits pour écouté et suivre plus puissant qu'eux! Nous! Nous sommes leurs dieux."

-" En effet, la race humaines est faites pour suivre... Donc, tu es fait pour suivre..."

-" Non! Je suis un..."

-" Un rien du tout... Je t'es privé de tout sans que tu puisse ravoir tes pouvoirs. Tu es un humain maintenant..."

-" Je ne suis pas faible!"

-" Non.. Tu es fou, Thor..."

-" Et que fait-on subir au fou maintenant."

-" Ah... Tu veux savoir comment tu va mourir? Ca aurais été moi, tu serais mort à genoux, mains attachées, sur la place. Sans aucun honeur pour un guerrier. Tu n'aurais pas eu ta place au Valhalla..."

-" Tu ne peux faire cela! JE suis un guerr..."

-" MAIS... Le peuple à décidé de ta sentence... Tu sera donc un serviteurs... Certains serviteurs on choisi de te guidé dans ta tache. Réussis et tu vivra le reste de ta vie... Echoue et le peuple te rendras à moi."

Il acheva sa phrase avec un doux sourire, plein de dents, qui fit frémire l'ancien Dieu du Tonnerre.

-" Les enfants? Veuillez conduire Thor à l'aile des serviteurs."

Fenrir se leva, suivi de Hel et Jor qui pris un mètre de diamettre. 0 la porte, Thor cracha.

-" J'allais oublié! T'as encore une chance de récuperer ta pute! J'ai l'impression que tu manque à Stark toi ou ta qu..." il fut stoppé par Fenrir qui lui mordis l'épaule et continua son chemin, son oncle trainant par terre.

Fandrall s'approcha de Loki.

-" Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir? Je sais que tu le veux..."

Le roi se tourna vers lui et le blond lui fit un fin sourire avant de l'embrasser.

-" Va le voir Loki. Je veux que tu aille le voir. Je veux que Loki aille voir Tony pas que le Roi d'Asgard aille voir Tony. Je pense sincèrement qu'il regrette, même si il ne l'avouera pas."

-" Fan'... Je me demanderais toujours comment tu fait pour me poussez vers un autre alors que toi même tu me veux..."

Il embrassa le blond en remerciement.

-" Ah...! Ca, tu le saura au moment voulu... Vas-y maintenant."

Enlevant, magiquement, ses habits de roi pour les remplacez par ses habits d'apparas, il se rendis dans la tour reservé au Avengers et frappa à la porte de Stark mais Bruce lui ouvris et le fit rentré de force et le fit asseoir sur un siège.

-" J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez jamais!" lui lanca berserker.

-" Euhh... "

-" Il faut que vous alliez le voir! Loki! Il deprime!"

-" Mais j'allais justement allez le voir..."

-" Je le sais! Mais ne le faite pas revenir vers moi en pleurant! Je ne supporterait pas de le voir pleuruer, encore!"

-" Mais... c'est lui qui est partis! Je ne le retenais pas!"

-" Je sais tout ça... Mais il est partis pour que nous ayons les materiaux... Mais ce n'est pas une raison..."

-" C'est certain! Où est-il maintenant?"

-" Dans les haut jardin."

Le roi remercia Bruce et partis. Il trouva le milliardaire regardan la ville par dessus une rembarde, pleine de verdure. Il se mit à coté de lui, no'sant pas le froler.

-" Tony..."

-" Loki..." L'ingenieur leva ses yeux vers lui.

-" Ca fait longt...''

Il fut coupé par le brun se jetant sur lui et il finir à terre à cause de la surprise. Tony se retrouva donc à califourchon sur les hanches du roi qui avait ses mains sur ses hanches. N'ayant que faire de leur position, Loki mit une main sur la nuque du Midgardien et l'embrassa comme jamais. Le brun gémit dans la bouche du noir et se dernier les téléporta dans sa chambre, sur le lit, toujours dans la même position.

-" Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Loki... Je suis désolé! Ces dernières semaines ont été un veritable enfer!"

-" Moi aussi, mon beau Midgardien... Tu m'as tellement manqué..."

D'un coup de hanches, il les fit basculé et il se retrouva au dessus du brun qui bougeais lascivement ses hanches. Loki lui bloqua les mains au dessus de la tête d'un sort, en voyant la contrainte, l'humain gémit de balancant les hanches de plus belle.

Impatient, Loki fit disparaitre leur vêtements et il pris en bouche un teton de tony et le suça, le mordis, le lècha puis passa à l'autre. Petit à petit, le Roi descendit sur le corps du brun jusqu'au nombril où il mima l'acte sexuel faisant supplié l'humain.

-" Aaaaahh... Lokiii! Pitié! P-prends moi! hum..."

Repondant à sa demande, le Dieu entra toute sa longueur en lui d'un vif coup de rein qui fit crié Tony qui ne pouvais le touché.

-"LOKIIII!"

Le dieu refit le mouvement et commença à le pilloné brutalement,pour le plaisir du brun.

LLTSLLTSLLTS

Quand il mangèrent tous ensemble, tous avaient le sourire.

 **Je tien à m'excusez pour ma longue abscences mais on entre en examen, la semaine dernière c'était les révisions et j'avait très peu de temps pour moi. En plus des series que je regarde, du roman que j'écris sur le coté et de wattpad, je suis vraiment désolé du retard :/**


End file.
